The Angst So Far
by Augusta Caesaris
Summary: This is a collection of sad stories I write on a lot of topics but I'm new to this website so I cant quiet work it yet. But I'm in love with Writing angst based on OC's and cannon characters or just cannon characters. I like taking requests but not often. So Yeah, I hope you enjoy my collection of sad stories. Some have happy endings.. Others, not so much.
1. Desra (Story 1)

_Are you,_

 _Are you_

 _coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

Mara continued running and pushing her way through the crowd of people, breathing heavy.

"Move Move Move!" She snapped at them and continued to run, the mission wasn't supposed to go this way. She was supposed to be in Desmond's position..

To be hanged.

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight._

 _In the hanging tree._

Desmond slowly ascended the stairs to his death. He was silent, head up along with his hood, he glanced to the crowd, a lot of people wanted him dead apparently. He looked forward again then stumbled when a man pushed him.

"Move, Assassin." The man hissed. Desmond rose, silent, glaring at the man for a second before walking again. This is how it had to be. He had to die. Or else Mara would…

 _Are you_

 _Are you_

 _coming to the tree?_

 _Where the dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

Mara tumbled once when a man pushed her to the side but she quickly jumped to her feet and got closer to the middle of the crowd. She was the one the men wanted to hang, but Desmond had to be a hero and take her place.. She wouldn't let him die for her.

' _Dangit Desmon! Ya'aburnee!(1) Ya'aburnee!"_ She thought and continued running before stopping and looking around, she had no idea where she was going, she'd never been in this part of the city. Syria was hard enough to navigate… She shook and looked for the place with most commotion. She then took off that direction but stopped running, seeing a poster with Desmond's face on it and a hanging. She ripped it off and took off again.

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would they be._

 _No stranger would it be_

 _had we met at midnight_

 _at the hanging tree._

Desmond watched the people become even more excited as he stood in front of the noose. He watched as the wind caused it to sway ever so slightly. He thought to Mara and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet whisper of a sentance.

"I'm sorry.."

 _Are you_

 _Are you_

 _Coming to the tree._

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

Mara cried out as she felt a hand hit her back, hard. She fell to the ground but got up to run again but was grabbed by multiple hands. She squirmed and cried out, trying to get away.

"The Minister Excuesed your actions once, woman! Now stop struggling before we are forced to harm you!" Mara continued to struggle, even after being warned.

"You, hurt me..?" She slowly stopped struggling before her eyes turned a dark brown, almost black. "You've got it all wrong." She stopped struggling and stood completely still, then slowly she lifted her head to meet the eyes of the man who spoke and her voice dropped from normal to dark. "I'm going to be the one to harm all of you." They looked at her, almost in shock before yelling and screaming of pain was heard from that street. Blood spattered on the walls and Mara slowly stood after killing the last man. Looking at her hidden blade before a devilish smile came to her lips. The last man looked at her in fear.

"What are you?!" He snapped. She slowly turned her gaze to him.

"A woman with nothing to lose." She whispered before his scream could be heard.

Then Mara ran.

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight_

 _in the hanging tree._

Desmond felt the man pull his hood down slowly and he faced the crowd. They were yelling things but he couldn't hear them. He could only think back to the night before their mission..

 _Mara and Desmond looked at the stars, laying back on the roof of the mansion. Mara rested her head on Desmond's shoulder and placed gentle kisses on his cheek, smiling a bit. For once Desmond could see she was truly happy. Mara soon enough turned her gaze back to the stars._

" _Desmond?" He smiled and hummed, letting her know he was listening. "One day, we should have a family, you know?" Desmond felt himself tense and he glanced over._

" _Oh yeah?" He asked, looking at her. The moonlight gave her brown hair a shine like he hadn't seen before and her eyes the mysterious twinkle that they very well deserved. Mara was mysterious but he accepted that. She was opening up to him more and more every day. She smiled and nodded a bit, her gaze on the stars still._

" _Yeah, I don't mean right now, heck no." She giggled quietly. "But someday." she seemed to zone out as she spoke now. "A nice house in the middle of nowhere, even just living here still, just… no cities... I cannot stand those." She made a face before continuing. "A wonderful loving man." She giggled, nudging him. "A ring on my finger of course.. And eventually.. Some kids." She let her eyes close. "I could see it now. Me and you and the kids running around the yard. Alta_ _ï_ _r making a fuss if one would even get a scrape. Mary telling them stories of the ocean, Edward letting them come with him on adventures, Ezio teaching them how to pick up the men, or women, depending on what we have, Leonardo teaching them about art and how to fix up wounds, and Connor teaching them to climb trees. And we cannot forget one arm teaching them to read and be responsible." She giggled a bit again. Desmond smiled a bit and relaxed, nodding._

" _Yeah.. I like that Idea." He murmured and then kissed her gently._

 _Are you,_

 _Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of Rope._

 _Side by side with me._

Mara finally got to the main plaza and heard the Minister reading Desmond his final rights. Mara shook and pushed through the crowd. Pulling out a throwing knife.

"Desmond.." She whispered and continued pushing through the crowd, getting faster. "Desmond." She said a bit louder. She saw his eyes light up slightly. "Desmond!" she called out. He looked at her, slowly smiling.. As the floor gave out beneath his feet. "NO!" She screamed. Letting a throwing knife soar through the air but only to be tackled by guards.

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would they be._

 _If we met at midnight_

 _in the hanging tree._

Desmond heard Mara and his eyes lit up. He slowly looked up to the crowd again and saw her then flashed her a smile before he felt the floor give.

"Mara." Was all he uttered before the rope tightened.

 _Are you,_

 _Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be._

 _If we met at Midnight_

 _in the hanging tree._

Mara watched in horror as Desmond's Lifeless body swung at the gallows. She let out a blood curnaling, gut wretching scream and cried.

"NO! DESMOND NO!" She cried. The guards released her at the Minister's command. Mara dropped to her knees when she was released, people began to walk off as she sobbed.

 _Are you,_

 _Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

Mara slowly went to his body and cut him down, holding him close to her, sobbing into his neck still. He was cold.. She clung to him, as if he were a life line. If the minister hadn't let him.. The minister.

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight_

 _in the hanging tree._

He did this.. He tore them apart and now.. Now Desmond was dead and it was all her fault.. No.. No the Minister killed him.. Her jaw set and she stopped crying. She moved Desmond to her allies and stood slowly. She didn't bother wiping the grime and blood off herself.

 _Are you_

 _Are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where the dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

She slowly looked to the ground and then to the direction the Minister went, her hood hiding her face and her eyes remained a dull brown color, she then let her hidden blade out.

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _no stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree…._


	2. Altlilah (Story 1)

_Dear Rabit,_

 _My legs are getting weak_

 _Chasing you._

 _The Snow Feilds_

 _Wouldn't seem so big_

 _If you knew.._

Altair was silent, his darling Delilah was hurt and it was all his fault. He growled as he continued throwing knives at the board in the shape of a human. He wished it was the man who hurt his Beloved but, sadly, he knew he wouldn't find him anytime soon. He'd probably send Mara out soon to get the information he'd need…

 _That this blood on my teeth_

 _it is far beyond dry_

 _And I've captured you once,_

 _but it wasn't quite right._

Delilah was silent, watching Leonardo and Mara work in perfect synch but there was a pissed off expression on Mara's features.

"Mara I'm fine really.." Delilah whimpered out, Mara's eyes flickered to her Mentor's fiance and she fell silent before speaking again.

"You're not. That man stabbed you.." She hissed out, venom lacing her words.

"Mara really.. Stop troubling yourself-" Mara looked at Delilah for a bit.

"I have nothing because the dang Templars are still out looking for me, Delilah. So would you have me leave you in pain? Because I refuse to do that." Mara stated before working with Leonardo again.

 _So I'm telling you…_

 _That_

 _You'll_

 _Be Safe_

 _With_

 _Me…_

Altair grunted once when pain shot through his shoulder, he was pushing himself too much but he didn't care, he'd push himself over the edge for Delilah. Altair set his knives back in their pack before moving into a handstand position and doing push ups. He winced when his arm had pain flowing through it in waves now. He cried out as it gave out and he fell to the side, he held his shoulder and grit his teeth. Thinking back to the moment it happened…

 _Altair looked at Delilah, she looked absolutely stunning in the dress she was wearing for the mission._

" _Are you sure about this, Delilah? I mean.. I could get someone else-" He began but she cut him off._

" _Altair, Darling I love you but let me be. I can handle a mission, alright? Don't bother anyone else. They're all already out on their own missions." She stated and smiled. Altair swallowed thickly but nodded._

" _As you wish." he murmured before turning and walking out to the party with her. "Do you remember what you are to-" She gave him a look and he shut his mouth. "Yes, of course you do, sorry love." He murmured and she kissed his cheek._

" _It's fine Darling. Now let me go so I can complete this mission." She murmured into his ear. "Then maybe later.." She trailed off and he tensed at her words and glanced at her, his eyes darkening in lust._

" _Delilah do not speak of such things when-" She looked at him._

" _When we're about to go into a mission? Why? Does it distract you? You just have to sit up in the darkness and do your shadow things." She shooed him with a hand wave. He slightly tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow._

" _Shadow thing..?" He questioned, causing her to giggle._

" _Just go!" She gently pushed him, he smiled and kissed her passionately before releasing her and moving into the shadows. Watching her enter the building. All of a sudden a wave of Anxiety overtook him. He cursed himself, letting the woman he loved most in the world go on a mission as dangerous as this… Well.. It was simply for information. He shook the feeling and kept his eyes on his darling Fiancé._

 _Rabbit_

 _My claws are dull now so don't_

 _Be afraid_

 _I could keep you warm,_

 _as long as you can just try.._

 _to be brave.._

Delilah cried out in pain as Mara slowly pulled the knife from the wound.

"It's out Leonardo! We're hot now." as she spoke Leonardo was working as quickly as he could trying to stop the bleeding and get her sewn up. (This may be completely wrong, I just know not to remove the knife until you know you wont bleed out, aka with a doctor XD ) Delilah had tears running down her face and she looked at Mara who was pale.

"W-What i-is it-" She began but cried out again, the pain was overwhelming. Mara shook her head and continued to help Leonardo the best she could. Delilah began to fall unconscious thinking about the night before the mission how she and Altair shared a night under the moonlight. She smiled weakly before Mara moved Delilah's head a bit.

"Hey hey hey! Stay awake Delilah!" She whimpered.

"Mara get Malik, Now!" Leonardo demanded and Mara nodded, running out of the room as fast as she could, Delilah could faintly make out Mara's voice yelling.

"ONE ARM WE NEED HELP WITH DELILAH!" She yelled. Soon enough Malik was in the room helping Leonardo. Mara was not there now.

 _Yes I know I'm a wolf,_

 _and I've been known to bite._

 _But the rest of my pack_

 _I have left them behind._

 _And my teeth may be sharp_

 _and I've been raised to kill.._

Altair winced as he pushed himself to train even more, hitting a punching bag repeatedly. Ignoring the burning pain in his arm. He growled, remembering as Delilah got hurt.

 _Altair had taken his eyes off of Delilah, for only a second,_ _ **A single second,**_ _and she was gone, panic set in and Altair continued to scan the crowd. He soon enough found her and calmed his nerves but then.. Screaming filled his ears and he looked to where, it was a woman standing near Delilah who was now on the ground, a pool of blood forming around her. Altair's eyes widened and darkened quickly with Rage. He jumped down and rolled then quickly picked up his darling and Cradled her small form close to his rather large form. He felt breath on his neck and his eyes widened. He quickly bolted out of the building, keeping a firm, secure grasp on Delilah's now shivering form._

" _My darling please don't leave me" He whispered and continued running._

Altair was snapped back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly gripped the wrist of the person and flipped them, only to have his own arm twisted into a painful position and he heard feet hit the ground. Mara stood in front of him, hood down and a bright red slap mark on her face. Her eyes narrowed on him as she blew some hair from her face. He glared at her now.

"Do not sneak up on me Ma-" She cut him off.

"Shut it." She hissed and moved to his side, moving his shoulder a bit, causing him to hiss in pain.

"You do not tell me what to do Mara" He hissed at her, only earning a cold glare to which he gladly returned. Mara scoffed.

"I will tell you what to do when you are injured and trying to injure yourself more, Now stop it!" She tried to help him but he pushed her off.

"Do not touch me." He snapped on her and she glared into his eyes now and snapped.

"Sorry I want your unborn child to have a father!" She paled and tensed as the words left her mouth, Altair turned very pale very fast.

"W-What?" He growled at Mara, who shook her head.

"It is not my business.." She whispered. He snorted.

"It is not. Now leave me." When she didn't move he yelled. "I said Leave Me!" She snapped his shoulder back into place and he cried out, growling at her now. "Mara!" He snapped but she just looked at him.

"I know when I was growing up.. When my mom and dad would fight it was because my dad was hurt." She spoke quietly. "No kid wants to have a banged up dad.." She murmured and then turned and walked out. He watched her before punching the wall.

"Screw it all!" He snapped and then ran a hand through his hair and paced quickly. This was bad. He wasn't prepared for this. Being an assassin his whole life, being taken from his parents at a young age, the only role model he had turned out to be a Templar. He cursed more and thought about being a father, he.. He wasn't ready for it.. He couldn't be a father. His father died when he was eleven and Al Mulaim was no good role model.. He looked to the door hearing Delilah scream in pain. He felt every muscle in his body tense.

 _But the thought of fresh meat_

 _it is making me ill._

 _So I'm telling you_

 _that you'll be_

 _Safe_

 _With_

 _Me._

Delilah cried out again, tears streamed down her face.

"Guys you have to give her something! You're killing her!" Mara whined out but was ignored.

"If we give her anything we risk something going wrong so shut up and make yourself useful instead of Whining Mara." Malik said smoothly, Mara slowly nodded and ran over to Delilah, holding her hand gently.

"It's okay Delilah.. We.. We're going do everything we can to help you.." She murmured before looking around for something. "Tell me of a fond memory." Mara said quickly. Delilah looked at her but couldn't think straight. She was in too much pain.

"I-I cant" She cried out. Mara tensed up but slowly calmed herself and spoke.

"We can talk about the day I ticked Maden off so bad I had to sleep in the stables." Delilah looked at Mara a bit, to continue. "So I wasn't the nicest friend he had, I pulled all sorts of pranks on him, growing up. He usually blows them off but this time I may have gone too far." Delilah was calming down, the pain subsiding slightly. "I put a spider in his robes.. And Maden's afraid of spiders." Delilah watched as Mara chuckled. "You should have seen him, he danced around trying to get this harmless spider out of his robes. He cursed at me and then made me sleep in the stables." Delilah let out a weak chuckle but soon enough another wave of pain shot through her and she screamed in pain.

 _So Rabbit, please stop_

 _looking the other way._

Altair heard another scream then ran into the mansion, He looked at Mara who was sitting with Delilah, holding her hand. He saw the wound was stitched but something was wrong, Delilah was still in pain. Mara looked to see Altair and quickly moved, Altair moved to her spot and Mara slipped to help Malik and Leonardo again. Altair gently gripped Delilah's hand.

"Habibi. (1)" He murmured and kissed her knuckles gently then rubbed his thumb on her hand. She watched him and smiled tiredly.

"Altair.." She whispered but cried out again. Altair could only see blood when he looked to Malik and the others. He returned his attention to Delilah he needed to be strong, if not for himself, for her.

"You're alright.." He murmured and he felt her hand squeeze his tightly as she cried out again. He let her, watching her expressions to see the amount of pain and it was a great amount. She slowly calmed down and he kissed her knuckles again then moved the chair closer to the bed and kissed her temple and forehead. She cried, the pain was getting close to unbearable.

"Almost done Delilah.." Mara said quietly. Altair nodded to her then looked at Delilah.

"You don't have to do this much longer.." He murmured and she nodded weakly the final wave of pain shot through her and she screamed loudly. After a bit of time Mara walked over to the two. Altair was wiping the sweat from his lover's face and neck and Delilah was trying to calm down, she wanted to rest, badly. Mara swallowed thickly, holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered and shook. "He.. He would have been beautiful.." She shook worse. Altair looked at her and then the tucked blanket in her arms. He slowly held his arms out and she set the blanket in his arms, there was a small baby boy in them, he was very tiny and had a small mess of brown hair atop his head. Altair's eyes filled with tears and he looked at the others.

"Leave us." he demanded and they walked out of the room, Mara closed the door behind her. Delilah watched Altair and then looked at the baby and slowly tears filled her eyes. Altair moved his head onto hers and whispered apologies over and over again.

"You did not know." She sobbed but he whispered.

"That does not matter, you should not have gone on that mission. I'm so sorry… Habibi I am so sorry." He cried and she cried with him, for they lost more than their target that day, they had lost a son, as well.

 _It's cold out there_

 _so why not stay here_

 _under.._

 _my_

 _tail.._

 _Habibi: My love_


	3. Altlilah (Story 2)

_Where's the girl_

 _I fell in love with?_

 _Where'd she go?_

 _Where's that_

 _kind and gentle_

 _princess_

 _of my dreams?_

Altair was dead silent, staring at a box. He hadn't opened it. He didn't want to. He heard his bedroom door open but did not lift his head.

"Altair…?" He heard a small feminine voice and quickly lifted his head.

"Delilah?" the happiness in his chest was quickly replaced with pain and disappointment, it was Mara. She closed the door behind her. "Mara leave me." He whispered. Mara walked over and sat next to him on the bed then pointed to the box.

"You have to open the box.. If you don't you-"

"I lose his petty game." He hissed. Mara sighed.

"Mentor-"

"I'm going to lose no matter what I do Mara. It does not matter to the sick scumbag-"

"Mentor." Mara said a bit louder.

" _He took my family before what is stopping him from doing it now?"_ He hissed then a loud slap was heard, he kept his head to the side.

" _Mentor."_ Mara hissed then sighed. "I apologize, but you need to shut up and open the box." Mara stated. "You cant just give up… Delilah needs you.." He looked at her slowly before turning away. She sighed, he heard his door open and then close. He returned his gaze to the box.

 _Where'd She go?_

 _Why'd she go away?_

 _Where'd she go?_

 _Why'd you take her away from me?_

Altair once again heard his door but this time it was a quiet knock.

"Leave me be." He snapped and a pillow hit the door, hard. He heard a quiet sigh.

"Mentore." an Italian accent spoke.

"Ezio what do you want?" He growled.

"I want to help mi amico-" Altair rose and strode to the door, opening it, red ringed his eyes and he glared into Ezio's eyes. Ezio's brown eyes searched Altair's dull golden ones for the fire for a fight but he could not find it. "You're going to just let her die?"

"She'll die if I play the game or not." He slammed the door and slid down it, slowly. His hand covered his face and shook. He heard Ezio's footsteps receding from his door.

 _Where's the child who_

 _use to play there_

 _In your eyes?_

 _Could it be she_

 _still resides there_

 _In disguise?_

This time Altair jumped when his door was knocked on, it was not gentle nor did it just open. Someone was pounding on it, he sighed.

"Connor. Leave me alone." He muttered. Connor grunted and pushed the door open, causing Altair to fall over.

"Open the box." He stated, Altair looked at him then snorted.

"You cannot tell me what to do, Dog boy." He hissed. Connor was not affected by his words and merely crossed his arms.

"Open the box, Altair." Connor said again, his tone monotone.

"No."

"Yes."

"You're a dang child."

"I'm not the one acting like it."

Altair fell silent when those words left Connor's lips.

"Connor you-"

"Don't know what it's like to have everything I love taken from me?" Connor tilted his head. "My mother died in a fire, in front of me, my father was a Templar, and I had to kill him, Achilles died." Connor cleared his throat as his voice wavered. "You think I don't know what it's like? I do." Altair looked at him

"Connor I-"

"Meant no disrespect right? Well open the box." Altair sighed and took the box slowly. Connor waited and watched as Altair slowly opened it. It was a fingernail, Delilah's fingernail. He swallowed thickly and took the note from the box.

"Finally." it read. "Took you long enough to open this box, I knew you'd wait it out so I haven't done anything to your 'Habibi'.. Yet." Altair shook as he continued to read. "She's going to be apart of our game, and our exchange." Altair turned pale. "For Delilah, I require the apple, but I want to play with you a bit before then. Find the next item in three days from the time you read this, and don't worry, I know when you'll have read this. I have my ways of knowing. I'm looking forward to our meet" It was signed by 'Old Friend' the sick man thought he was Altair's friend. He saw Connor was gone when he looked up and he sighed quietly. He stood and looked at the hint.

"I'm under a very special place." was all it said. The heck kind of hint was that?! Altair let an aggravated sigh come from his lips but then turned the page over. "Not to you but another." He soon walked out and headed to Mara. She was good with these things.. He hoped.

 _Everyday_

 _I look for a sign_

 _It's all in vain,_

 _a colossal waste of time_

"Mara." He knocked on her door. She opened it, she looked tired, he then realized it was three in the morning. "I am sorry to disturb you.." He began but she shook her head, rubbing her eyes, he recognized the shirt she was wearing to be Desmond's but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"It's not a trouble, what bothers you, Mentor?" She asked, looking at him now. He handed her the note. "This could be anyone but I know I hid a box in the gardens of the Masyaf castle." He looked at her.

"Mara why were you there?" he asked, confused. The assassins weren't to reside there anymore… So he thought. She blinked.

"Where do you think I played as a kid?" She stared at him as if it were obvious. "The ruins are where all the kids growing up in the brotherhood play." She murmured and yawned. "So is this to get Delilah?" She asked and he nodded, solemnly. She nodded. "Alright.. Let me get dressed and I'll take you." He nodded and she closed the door, he only waited for two minutes before Mara opened the door, in her robes and she put the hood up. "Let's go." She murmured and walked out with him.

 _What have you done to her?_

 _Why have you taken her away?_

 _Where have you buried her?_

 _Hid from the light of day_

As they neared the castle, Altair shuddered at the memories from it. Mara huffed.

"I am too tired for this Crap." She murmured and then began climbing up the side, he looked at where the gate used to be and all that was there was rubble. He sighed quietly but followed his student. He saw her pause at the top. "F-." She whispered and he muttered.

"Language." She glanced down at him then back over the ledge.

"There are Templars. What the heck are they doing here?" She growled.

"Looking for where we may be-" he began but she shook her head fast.

"They're digging up my box!" she growled and pulled herself over the top and slipped into the shadows, flicking out two throwing knives, letting them hit two people on the end, then she walked through, letting her hidden blade find throats and her knife as well. She stopped at the man who was digging and kicked the shovel from his hands. He went to pull a dagger but she snapped his neck with a single movement and he dropped to the ground dead. She grabbed the shovel and finished digging then pulled up her box. Altair held his hand out for it, Mara gulped. "I think I-"

"Mara. Give me the box."

"But-"

"Delilah's life is in danger!" he hissed and she sighed, handing it to him, he opened it and his eyes widened. It was his journal, from many years ago. "Where did you get this?" He hissed. She looked at him.

"My mother had it. She used to read to me from it." She smiled weakly. "My grandpa was named after Darim." She murmured. He looked at her for a bit then looked back to his journal and opened it, finding a picture of a building, it looked like it was from Italy. He huffed and they headed back, reading the hint.

"You've come far, now let's see how far you can go before you drop dead. Find the meeting place." He growled.

"This makes no sense!" He snapped. Mara looked at it.

"Ask Ezio, he knows the place best." She murmured and they got home. Altair did just that.

 _What have you done to her?_

 _Why have you taken her away?_

 _Where have you buried her?_

 _So far away from me_

 _So out of reach_

Ezio nodded.

"I know where this is, mi amico." He murmured and took Altair to Italy. The note only gave him four days and it took a day and a half just to get there. He swallowed thickly and Ezio walked through a hallway full of monks, who seemed to move away from Ezio quickly.

"Why do they fear you?" Altair asked him, Ezio smirked.

"They remember what happened the first time I came here. At least their parents and grandparents must have told them."

"What did you do here?"

"I took care of some guards, almost killed Roberto Borgia, and first learned of Desmond here." he murmured. Altair slowly nodded.

"How did you learn of Desmond..?"

"I was told by a person of the first Civilization, I was only a messenger." He murmured Altair slowly nodded again.

"Must have been odd."

"It was very.. Confusing. I needed to know more. I trained and traveled after that for more information." Altair nodded a bit. Ezio stopped in the middle of the room and slowly grabbed the staff, setting it in the middle of the room and a door opened. Altair took down the picture from the room and sighed.

"I don't know where this is either.." He murmured. Ezio looked at it.

"This looks like something Connor would know. Looks like a village." Altair rubbed his head.

' _Delilah this is taking long but I will find you, I promise.'_

 _Does she still live?_

 _Does she still live?_

Altair ran through the mansion.

"Connor!" He knocked on Connor's door fast. He opened it and took the picture, looking it over.

"This is my village." He murmured and walked out. "Are we going there?" Altair nodded.

"Yes."

"Then let's go. How much time did he give you?"

"Five days." Connor nodded.

"Plenty of time." He walked out.

As they got into his home. Connor walked into the Longhouse and paused outside of it before stepping in, Altair watched how Connor began to tense as he neared the other side of it. He slowly lifted up a rock and pulled a small box from under it, taking out a Necklace and some other things then handed Altair the next picture and hint.

"I am often rocked against soft waves of the sea." Altair hated this, it was a wild goose chase. He nodded at Connor.

"Thank you." He told him, Connor nodded and they headed back.

 _Does she still live?_

 _Does she still live?_

Altair had six days now and he went to Mary and Edward. They were watching the road to El Dorado.

"Edward.. Mary?" They looked at him.

"Where are we headin' mate?" Edward asked and Altair walked over, handing him a picture that caused Edward to grin. "My ship! Let's go then!" He jumped up and ran out. Mary shook her head.

"Now you've given him a reason to break into that museum and try to steal a whole ship from it." She murmured and followed Edward. Altair shook his head and followed. They got to the Smithsonian and walked into the basement. Edward saw the Jackdaw and let out a sigh as he neared it.

"They have not kept you in good care at all.." He ran his hand on the side of his ship then rested his head on it before climbing in with Altair and Mary and heading to his quarters which were messy. He growled. "These people don't know how to take care of another man's ship!" He snorted but rummaged through the drawers of his old desk and grabbed a picture and note from it, handing them to Altair. He and Mary remained there, thinking of some way to get his ship out of there. Altair returned home and rubbed his head, he had not slept this whole endeavor. He sighed and laid back reading the note but his vision blurred and soon enough he passed out.

 _Does she still live?_

 _Does she still live?_

" _Where is my son?"_

" _Didn't you hear? He's been dead for two years now. Your best friend, Malik killed him, himself." Altair's blood began to boil and he went to the cells. He looked at his once best friend._

" _Malik.."_

" _Altair." They looked at each other for a long time. "I am sorry." He whispered. Altair and Malik spoke for a great deal of time before Altair returned to Maria and held her in his arms as she wept over their son. He rested his head on hers and thought back to the last letter he had received from his son. He sighed shaky and let a few tears of his own fall. He sniffled._

 _The next morning came and they were called to the courtroom, where the executioner let a bag open and Malik's head rolled out. Altair's eyes widen and he screamed out._

" _NO! MALIK NO!" He yelled and tried to lunge for the man but he was held back and forced to his knees._

' _Is it a dream?' He cried out and continued fighting and lashing out. '...Everything that happened before, was it all just a dream?'_

" _Malik!"_

' _The gods inside of me.. please tear me apart!'_

 _Does she still live?_

 _Does she still live?_

Altair was shaken awake from his slumber with a jump and a voice.

"Wake up and stop crying you darn novice." Malik. Altair slowly turned to his best friend.

"I don't cry." he hissed and wiped his eyes quickly.

"Yes and I am from England." He muttered and then tossed the note over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! We need that to find Del-"

"You've been asleep for a day and a night." Altair deadpanned.

"Why did you not-"

"So I took the liberty to get this for you." Malik held a box out to Altair, who just stared at it.

"Why would you-"

"You are my friend, even though we do not show it." Malik snorted. "Now do hurry up, I do miss Delilah, she was the only one who could keep you in line."

"Malik, truly why did you do this?" Altair asked quietly. Malik turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"We are one brotherhood, as we share in the glory of our victories, so too should we share in the pain of our defeats, in this way we grow closer, We grow stronger." He stated. Altair watched his friend for a bit before nodding and opening the box. He sighed when he looked at what seemed to just be a house. He then read the note.

"Go back to the place of the modern one's birth." He made his way to Desmond's room now.

 _Does she still live?_

 _Does she still live?_

Altair and Desmond walked down the street of the place they called 'The Farm' Altair was silent, seeing Desmond did not find it comfortable to be here.

"Desmond why did you leave it here? It seems-"

"Safe? Yeah, it is. You cant do a single thing you're told not to do." Altair blinked. "You cant have parties or really do anything. It was not a good memory Altair, I left here at Sixteen, man." He muttered and Altair slowly nodded then looked forward. They neared the house and Desmond looked around before hopping over the fence and tensed, seeing a man standing there. "Abbas." He whispered. Altair froze in place but rage overtook him and he pushed past Desmond, two loud bangs were sounded out and Altair went down, it was a gun.

"Seems the tables have turned, old friend." Abbas' voice filled Altair's ears. It was a voice he had hoped he'd never hear again but.. Here he was. Altair weakly turned his head to Abbas who smirked. "I have kept my promise, your girlfriend is in the shed, and if you can get to her then you win." Altair slowly pushed up, grunting in pain.

"Altair.." Desmond began but fell silent when Abbas aimed the gun at him.

"Shut up runt." He hissed. "This is Altair's game." Altair fell then slowly began to drag himself to the shed.

"De….liliah…" He whispered and then opened the door, seeing her on the ground. He shook but saw she was breathing.

"I said I didn't harm her, I never said I didn't have my way with her." Altair's eyes darkened, Almost turning black. He was on his feet in seconds and Abbas went to aim the gun but Desmond quickly snapped his wrist and disarmed him, aiming the gun at him. Altair walked over to Abbas, the adrenalin running through his veins was the only thing keeping him from collapsing right there. Abbas glared and went to stab him but Altair broke his other wrist then shoved his hidden blade through his neck.

"Safety and Peace, brother." He hissed before they both collapsed to the ground. Desmond dropped the gun and shook Altair.

"Altair! Altair wake up!" His voice sounded far away but then a woman's voice filled his ears and he turned his head to meet the person speaking, his eyes widened.

It was Maria.

"Maria.." he whispered. She smiled and gently placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Altair.." He missed how she said his name, how it rolled off of her toung... He stopped and whined.

"Maria I must return to Delilah."

"I know." She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes. "Your work is far from done here, Altair. Delilah needs you as much as you need her.. Now wake up." Altair opened his eyes. he was in his room, he looked around fast and shook. None of it had happened. He fell asleep and… he had been sleeping too long! He slowly rose to his feet heading to Desmond's old home. There was a mound of dirt in the yard with a note on it.

"You should know I never play fair" it was signed by 'Abbas'. Altair shook and began digging. He shook, seeing his beloved Delilah in a coffin full of flowers, her skin pale and her eyes closed. She was cold to the touch, he slowly moved her into his arms and wept.

"No! No!" He screamed and cried into her neck. "Delilah!"

 _Does she still live, behind your eyes?_


	4. The Fight (Violence, warning, blood)

watch?v=Y50Ij7j15xc

 _Lets hang the jury,_

 _you sick judgmental fools._

 _I'll bury you_

 _six feet deep!_

 _Cause I'm tired of your rules!_

Mara slowly looked at the man standing over her. She glared a bit, he smirked and put his foot on her throat but she stabbed her hidden blade through it and he cried out and jumped off of her. She quickly rose to her feet and let her blade go through his throat. He died instantly. She huffed and let her blade retract. She breathed heavy and leaned on the wall for a bit, regaining her strength a bit before running through the street of Jerusalem. Heading to Maden's bureau.

 _Fudge you and your_

 _opinion._

 _How could you be so blind?_

 _What goes around_

 _comes back around_

 _in time._

Maden watched Mara jump down and roll into the bureau. He narrowed his eyes when she just laid there. She slowly pulled a knife from her shoulder and breathed heavy. He huffed.

"What are you even doing here? Are the dang Templars on your butt too?" He sneered. She slowly looked at him before looking up at the sky again.

"Not right now, Maden. I'm really not in the mood for your attitude." She uttered, slowly regaining her breath again. Maden huffed.

"You wouldn't have to deal with it had you completed the mission, now you're going to have to wait and try to find the man again later. What a waste of supplies." He said as if it were something that happened often. Mara glared right at him now.

"His wife and Child were right next to him Maden! What was I to do?! Murder him in front of his dang family?! Create that boy to be a Templar! I can wait and kill him at a later time, what has he done, hm? Oh my he is control of the guards! They hate us without him in charge! Now shut up!" She snapped, growling and glaring at the young man. He looked at her, nonchalantly adding.

"You should have completed the mission as you were told to, you're nothing but a novice, Mara. That's all you'll ever be." He looked back to the book he was reading.

 _You don't know Crap_

 _You don't know Crap_

 _About me!_

 _You don't know Crap Crap Crap_

 _Don't know a God danged thing_

 _about me!_

Mara slowly rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth and growled.

"Want to come here and say that to my face, Al-Sayf?"

Maden looked over to the younger girl, who's hands were in fists and her jaw was set, teeth grit tightly.

"If you're going to talk crap on me, have the guts to say it to my face."

Her hands turned into tighter fists. Maden walked over to her after closing his book and stood over her, for he was taller than her.

"You're nothing but a waste of space, the brotherhood doesn't need you in their ranks." He spat then added. "All you do is fail and Sympathies for the Templars. If you feel so sorry for them, go join them-" Maden felt a hard hit on his jaw and blood. He kept his head to the side and held his jaw. He cracked it back into place.

 _Keep looking down on me!_

 _I am more than you'll ever be!_

 _Cut me deep but I wont Bleed!_

 _Gonna Kick Kick_

 _Kick me when I'm down!_

Mara glared at him, her hand off to the side where it had ended up after she punched Maden. She saw blood soon drip from his lip onto the floor, he tripped her feet out from under her and went to pin her but she smacked her head into his and he stumbled back, she quickly rose to her feet and moved into a fighting position, her eyes turning dark, his coal black eyes stared into her gold ones. He growled low.

"You want to fight?" He hissed and she simply rolled her right shoulder. He moved into a fighting stance as well and soon enough they were fighting. Mara, already wounded was at a disadvantage, but she continued to fight.

 _By all means,_

 _put me through heck_

 _and I'll make you see._

 _I'll be your worst enemy_

 _Try to kick kick kick me_

 _when I'm down._

 _Kick me when I'm down!_

Maden landed a few hits on Mara but she was fast, he'd give her that. He watched her movements, looking for the weak points, the places she'd already been wounded to use them against her. He deducted her right leg was cut, her right shoulder was bleeding badly, and her stomach was bruised. He knew because she kept protecting her torso. He smirked and made it look like he was going to hit her face but then moved and hit her arm, causing her to recoil and cry out, holding it and he quickly moved, kicking her stomach. She tumbled back and skidded on the ground. She laid there for a bit.

"Face it Mara, all you do for your family is bring them Shame. Stop trying. Just give up. You're going to be punished for this later. You know Alshin does not tolerate fighting within the brotherhood." He smirked. "If your ancestor could see you right now… He'd spit on you, you're nothing but a disgrace." He watched her, she didn't move.

 _Of all the sinners_

 _You're first in line._

 _So go to Heck_

 _and tell the Devil_

 _I'm not that far behind!_

Mara stayed on the ground, pain searing through her whole body.

' _What if he's right..? What if I'm nothing but a disgrace…?'_ Mara laid still for a bit. _'No..'_ Her arms shook but she slowly pushed up a bit. _'I am an Ibn-La'Ahad. We've gone through heck and back.. I will not.. Be beaten by him.'_ Mara slowly rose to her feet and moved back into her fighting stance. Maden raised an eyebrow and clapped his hands together.

"Ah, ready to be beaten into submission? Fine." He smirked a bit.

"Stop speaking so much, Maden. The words coming out of your mouth mean as little to me as you did to your father." She smirked as his eyes darkened and he lunged. She quickly rolled out of the way and punched his side twice, but hard. He landed and held his side, pain searing through his body.

"What the heck did you do-" he began but pain shot through him. Mara snorted.

"I hit two parts of your body where you've taken the most damage over the years. How do I know where they are? I am the cause of them." She hissed and then went to hit his face and as he blocked that she came up with jab to his gut, he doubled over and Mara quickly brought her knee to his face. He fell back for a bit. She breathed heavy, her vision blurring, blood was coming off of both of them now. Alshin was going to give them their lashes later, she knew it but right now her fight mode was on.

And it was a fight of survival.

 _Fudge you and your decision_

 _cause it's not mine._

 _What goes around_

 _comes back around_

 _in time._

Maden rose to his feet and glared at Mara, wiping the blood from his nose. He walked over slowly and she watched his movements. He threw a punch and before she could react it landed on her temple. Mara went down this time and stayed down.

"Stay.. Down.." Maden snarled out, spitting on her. Mara gripped her head, pain flowing through it and everything blurred really bad now but the spit was something she felt and she rose to her feet again, only to be hit again. She fell again but continued to rise. "Stay down Dangit!" Maden yelled and kicked her stomach again. Mara spit up a bit of blood then breathed heavy, looking up at the young man. His foot found it's way to her throat.

 _You don't know Crap_

 _You don't know Crap_

 _About me_

 _You don't know crap crap crap_

 _Don't know a God danged thing about me!_

Mara coughed a bit and sputtered on her blood, breathing became difficult, something was on her throat. Her vision was blacking out as she struggled to breath.

"Just.. Stay.. Down." Maden snapped. She finally met the eyes of the man she thought she once knew. But this was not him. This man was a stranger to her. She put her hands on his foot and pushed, the last amount of her strength in it. "Stop Mara." He snapped but she glared at snapped right back.

"I won't stop until I'm dead! And I'm not far from that!" He stared at her, she used the shock to push him off and throw him off. He tumbled and smacked his head on a desk, he yelped and held it. Mara slowly rose to her feet.

 _Keep looking down on me_

 _I am more than you'll ever be!_

 _Cut me deep but I won't bleed!_

 _Gonna kick kick_

 _kick me when I'm down!_

Mara returned to her fighting stance and watched Maden, he rose and then grabbed her wrist as she went to hit him but only saw her for a split second and then she vanished behind him and jumped on his back, latching her arms firmly around his neck and holding there. Maden choked and gasped for air.

 _(You Better) Kick Kick Kick Me When I'm down!_

Maden was losing consciousness fast. He tried backing into walls hard and even slamming onto the ground to get Mara down but she didn't let up.

 _Kick me when I'm down!_

She kept her grip and growled. He coughed and slowly just went down, his vision turned black and he let out another breath before passing out.

 _Kick me when I'm down!_

Mara slowly climbed off of Maden and coughed a bit, wiping the blood from her mouth then spit on him.

 _Down!_

 _Down!_

"Stay down." She hissed at him.

 _Kick me when I'm down!_

Mara turned and winced, her leg throbbing with pain now and blood dripping from her mouth and arm onto the floor.

 _Down!_

 _Down!_

Mara walked out and never looked back.

 _Kick me when I'm down._


	5. Desra (Story 2, happy ending)

_I remember tears streaming down your face_ _  
_ _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_ _  
_ _When all those shadows almost killed your light_ _  
_ _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Desmond slipped through the guards easy enough, after spending a whole hour with Malik to find out where they sent Mara on a mission, he came looking for her. She hadn't been home in a few days, which would have been normal, had she not been Mara. Mara, his Mara.

The girl he planned to marry.

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_ _  
_ _You'll be alright_ _  
_ _No one can hurt you now_ _  
_ _Come morning light_ _  
_ _You and I'll be safe and sound_

He neared the main room and looked around for a bit, scanning for any sign of his beloved when he saw she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She was disguised as the target's servant girl. And she wasn't there. Desmond froze in his place, if she wasn't there, where was she? He shook his head and ran off, he needed to find her, now. He listened to some guards talk and his face paled and his eyes widened.

"Did you see the prisoner?" One asked the other, who nodded.

"Yeah, she doesn't look too good. When the master finds a spy, especially an assassin, he makes sure to break them good." The other nodded and they heard a noise, turning to see Desmond. "Hey you cant-" He was cut off by the sound of a blade searing through a neck, he fell to the ground, dead. Desmond turned to the other.

"Where is this girl your master is torturing?" He asked, The guard shook and pointed to a door, Desmond nodded then killed that man too.

 _Don't you dare look out your window_ _  
_ _Darling everything's on fire._ _  
_ _The war outside our door keeps raging on._  
 _Hold on to this_ _  
_ _lullaby_ _  
_ _Even when the music's_ _  
_ _gone_ _  
_ _Gone._

He headed to that room and put his head to the door. Freezing when he heard.

"Make sure when it happens, you take the body far from here. I don't want this pinned on us." a deep male voice. Desmond grit his teeth and then quickly thought through the different scenarios of what could happen in his mind before backing up and looking for another way in. He huffed when he didn't see one then quickly kicked the door open, throwing some knives, killing four men then he walked past some, they went to pull their guns but he quickly flicked his wrists out, both men dying instantly. The others pulled their weapons but Desmond only walked. They took aim and he quickly moved behind a pillar as they fired, only getting scraped on the arm by a bullet. He looked to see his hoodie ripped. As the men went to reload Desmond spoke.

"Now you've gone, taken my girlfriend, and ripped my favorite hoodie that just got fixed again. You guys just made it to number one on people to die today." He ran out from behind the pillar and ran, jumping up and slamming his blade into a man's face then his other blade into another man's gut. He snorted and continued running through the crowd of people, stabbing and eventually disarming and shooting others. Right in the head each time. It came down to the last man, who kept his weapon aimed at Desmond. Desmond kept his eyes on the man's weapon.

"Drop your weapon!" The man yelled. Desmond began walking closer and the man's hand shook. "Stay back! I'll shoot!" He shook worse.

"No, you wont." Desmond said bluntly then grabbed the gun. "Because your gun is out of ammunition." He murmured and clicked the side of the gun, causing the cartridge (Magazine whatevs you wanna call it XD) to come out. Showing it was empty. The man shook worse and then cried out but Desmond knocked him out, fixing his hood so it covered more of his face. He continued walking and stopped in front of a room where he heard crying. He looked inside, it wasn't Mara but it was a young man who looked broken, He searched the bodies of the men he killed and found the keys, unlocking the door. The man looked at him. "Get out of here." The man nodded fast then ran out. Desmond continued walking and reached another cell, this time he could hear yelling from the other side.

 _Just close your eyes_ _  
_ _The sun is going down._ _  
_ _You'll be alright._ _  
_ _No one can hurt you now._ _  
_ _Come morning light._ _  
_ _You and I'll be safe, and_ _  
_ _Sound._

"That the best you got assholes!?" The voice snapped. "I could take ya all on!" It had a southern accent, still not his Mara. He opened the cell and the girl ran out as he told her too. He reached the last cell and swallowed thickly, hoping this wasnt a ruse.. He opened it and saw Mara, hanging limply from chains on the ceiling.

"Mara" He choked out and went to her side quickly, removing the chains and pulling her down and into his arms. This was the second time now she'd been tortured.. He felt so weak and helpless for not being able to help her. He checked for a pulse and it was there. She stirred and then screamed and squirmed.

"Let me go! Let me go please!" She yelled and cried. Desmond kept her close to him and whispered into her ear.

"Mara, Mara it's me. It's Desmond." He watched her slowly calm down.

"D-Des.. What are you.. Doing here..?" She looked like she had just used all of her energy fighting him, and she barely struggled. By the feel of it they starved her.

"I came to save you, Mara.. I love you why else-" he heard someone coming and quickly moved so the two of them were off to a corner of the room. Mara squirmed a bit, moving out of Desmond's grasp slightly.

 _Oh no_ _  
_ _Oh no_

"Seems like Dirge took care of the pest." The male said then walked off. Desmond looked at Mara who was silent, holding her arms.

"Who's Dirge?" He murmured. She glanced at him, her eyes glossy.

"Lets just not talk about him." She uttered and stood but almost fell, crying out quietly but snapping her hand over her mouth. her legs hurt badly. Desmond gently picked her up and slipped out of the building. Keeping her close.

"We're going to-" He was cut off by a gunshot. He turned and glared at the man who had his gun in the air.

"Next time I'm aiming at you." The man said. Mara stared at the man who pure fear in her eyes.

"Dirge." She whispered. Desmond glared now.

"So you're Dirge?" he called over. The man nodded and pointed at Mara.

"Yes, I am, and your hands are on my toy." He hissed. Desmond's eyes turned dark with rage and his blood began to boil. Mara swallowed thickly as Desmond set her down and stood, glaring at Dirge.

"Oh, your toy is she?" He hissed. Walking, quite quickly, over to this Dirge. Dirge could see the rage and smirked, going to use it against Desmond.

"Yes, my toy. What is she to you? Your sideline whore? She'd be good at i-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. A fist had connected to his jaw and snapped it, shattered it almost.

"Dont you **ever.** Say anything like that about my Mara again." He snapped. Punching Dirge again then knocking the gun from his hand. He kicked Dirge in the stomach then when he bent over in pain Desmond grabbed his head and brought his knee up to meet it multiple times. Dirge cried out and Desmond threw him down then pinned him down and began hitting him repeatedly. Finally Desmond pulled his fist back once more. "I'll ask you again. Your toy?" Dirge shook his head quickly but Desmond punched him again. "What did you do to her?" He hissed, Dirge stared but wouldn't speak. Desmond hit him again. "Answer me!" He snapped loudly now. Mara jumped. She'd never seen Desmond So mad.

"I..I.." Desmond Snarled and the man blurted out. "I didn't do anything that bad only a little touching. Nothing else I swear!" Desmond snorted, that alone was worse than hell.

"You know, maybe i should tie you up, wait for Altair to get here.. Maybe I should let him torture you for days on end.. Or maybe I should." He growled low. "I'd make you wish that you had never been born." Dirge shook badly.

"Look dude I'm sorry for touching your girl but-"

" **There are no buts."** Desmond snarled out before breaking Dirge's nose and shoving the bone up into his brain, killing him instantly. He turned to Mara and his eyes lightened. She looked releived almost that Dirge was dead. Desmond stood, wiping the blood on his jeans then walked over to Mara and slid a arm under her legs then one behind her back and picked her up bridal style then began to walk.

"Desmond..?" She murmured, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You have a hole in your hoodie.." She slipped her finger in the hole and he whined.

"Mara don't make it bigger!" She looked at him.

"I'll fix it when we get home." She murmured.

"Mara.."

"I wanna fix it.."

"You can fix it, thats fine. But you'll fix it when you're better." He placed a gentle loving kiss upon her forehead and she smiled tiredly.

"I cant argue with you." She gently rubbed her nose on his.


	6. Maya and Mara

(Maya is the Daughter of Desmond and Mara, she was born a few months after Desmond had died. But Maya can sometimes see him because of her Eagle Vision abilities)

* * *

Maya was silent as she stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Maya!" Mara called after her daughter. "Maya come back out.. Honey please, you need to talk to me." Mara rested her head on the door for a second. "Please?" Maya snorted and glared at the door, pulling it Open causing Mara to move back.

"Just leave me alone! I hate you!" She slammed the door shut in her mother's face. Mara was silent for a bit then swallowed thickly. Her mind went numb and her body ached. Maya had been lashing out at her recently and.. She didn't know why. She slowly regained her thoughts.

"I'm.. I'm here if you want to talk.. I love you." She whispered, hand on the door for a second before she turned and walked to Desmond's room. Silent. Her whole body was trembling. Not only from being cold but from the words her daughter had said. She slipped in Desmond's room and closed the door behind her, sliding down it as she did and sobbed into her hands. "I don't know what I did wrong." She cried. "Desmond.. Desmond help me out please." She whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with Maya and.. And she.." She cried again. "I just need you to come back Desmond! Please!" She cried and held her knees close to her chest, her head buried into them. "I'm trying to be a good mom. I'm p-patient with her and I don't yell. When she's in trouble I just send her to her room or take her things. I.. Maybe that's what's wrong? I'm in the wrong? I dont.. I don't know." She shook and coughed quietly. "I don't know what to do anymore, Dessy.." She whispered and sniffled. Slowly glancing around the room, it was pitch black since the lights were off and the blinds were closed. She sniffled again and slowly stood, opening the blinds, coughing when dust hit her face. She looked around his room again from the small bit of light that shined in she could see it was dusty. She swallowed thickly then quickly began cleaning his room. Pausing when she found a picture of them. She fell silent and slowly picked it up, dusted it off, and put it right back where it was after dusting the dresser it was on. She stopped in front of his Xbox and smiled weakly as memories of them playing different games together flashed through her head. She cleaned it a bit then looked through his games a bit, putting them in order from the games he used to play the most into the games he played the least. She stood and headed to clean more of his room, pausing next to his bed, where they slept together, a lot. She slowly sat on it and sighed. "Desmond why did it have to be you..? I know.. I know you wanted me to be strong but I.. I cant do it forever. Each year it just gets harder and harder.. Each year I miss you being beside me more and more, each year I watch our baby girl grow, and look more like you everyday, Each year.. I'm without my loving boyfriend.. Each year, I cry because I miss you.." She shook and slowly laid down on his bed, resting her head on his pillow and sniffling, pulling the covers over her small form and curling up under them. "Please come back to me." She whispered. Slowly falling into a deep slumber.

As Mara opened her eyes she blinked, feeling something warm beside her, and she was on the other side of the bed. She slowly looked over and Desmond was there, playing with her hair. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey. Did I wake you? Sorry Mara.." He whispered. Mara looked at him for a bit then put her hands on his cheeks. He looked at her and tilted his head a bit. "You okay..?"

"Desmond.." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He chuckled a bit. "Jeez Mara, you look like you've seen a Ghost." She swallowed thickly.

"You.. You could say that.." She looked around. "Shoot what time is it? I have to wake up Maya for breakfast."

"Babe, it's only seven. She's got an hour." Desmond murmured and pulled Mara close to him now, putting his head on hers and smiling. Mara felt tears sting her eyes and she moved as humanly possible to him. He rubbed her back.

"I love you Mara." He whispered. Mara buried her head in his neck, crying now.

"I love you too. I love you so much." She tightened her grasp on him. He looked at her.

"hey Hey Hey.. Mara why are you crying? Why are you crying huh? I'm right here." He gently wiped her tears but they only fell faster.

"No you're not." She whispered. He looked at her for a bit before sighing, the scenery around them changed. It was just an empty looking.. Room thing? "Desmond-"

"This is what the inside of the animus looked like, when a memory would load." he stated then sighed. "Dammit Mara, for once couldn't you just enjoy your dreams?"

"No." She whispered. "Because this will only make me hurt worse when I wake up."

"Mara.. Listen to me." He pulled her close to him again and rested his forehead on hers. "I will always be with you. You may not hear me, or see me, or even touch me but.. I will always be there with you-"

"Desmond thats bu-"

"Let me finish, let me finish." He sighed.

"I will always be with you, not physically, but I will be there." he continued. "Honestly I just watch. Because it's all I can do.. Mara.. Mara I love you, every bit of you. But.. But you have to.. You have to move on or let me go.. Because this, is not healthy Mara. You're tearing yourself apart, like me dying was your fault. And it wasn't. I Chose that Mara. I chose to die. To give you and Maya a life.. I.. I needed that to happen. And you're.. You're not a bad mom, stop saying that." He weakly smiled, tears stinging his eyes. He began fading.

"Desmond!" Mara whined.

"Mara you cant stay in the dream world."

"No! Please don't! Let me come with you! Desmond please!" She cried. He quickly kissed her then broke the kiss and whispered.

"I love you, now wake up."

Mara gasped in a breath as she woke up. Opening her eyes to meet the darker, tear filled eyes of her ten year old daughter.

"I'm sorry Mama!" She cried and hugged Mara tightly. "I don't hate you! I don't hate you mama! I just wanted to go and-" Mara cut her off, pulling her close and rubbing her back. Sitting up and keeping her close.

"Shh, Shh honey it's okay.. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.. I know. I love you baby it's okay."

"I love you too mom!" She sobbed and Mara continued rubbing her back. Quickly wiping her own tears. Glancing around the room again, knowing Desmond was still there, watching over the two of them.


	7. It was a Monday

(Maya is once again Desmond and Mara's daughter, this takes place after the last Angst, Seth is Delilah and Altair's son but younger than Maya by two months. She is usually the one who is very protective of him.)

* * *

It was a Monday.  
Cold, wet, and empty Monday.  
Maya walked down the empty hall of the mansion, sniffling quietly. It had been a week since her mother passed. She continued walking, barely lifting her feet. She hadn't gone back to training, hadn't been in her mother's room, she.. Just stayed in her father's room most of the time, laying on the bed and staring out the window, as if in a trans. Maya sniffled and then thought back to the day before it happened.

 _"Alright, you know what to do?"_

 _"Yeah Mom."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive."_

 _"Remember to-"_

 _"Listen to Jaddi and Jodedah and everyone. Don't let Seth get into trouble, help out around the mansion, make sure Edward and Mary don't drink all the rum. I know mom." She smiled at her mother who looked at her for a bit._

 _"God, you're growing up so fast." She whispered and hugged her tightly. Maya returned the hug and whispered._

 _"Be safe mom. Remember your rules too."_

 _"I know, make sure to stay out of sight and all that." She waved her daughter off then walked out. "I love you. I'll be home soon."_

 _"Love you too mom." She smiled, watching the door shut._

Maya was snapped from her thoughts, hearing a floor board creak. She looked down, stopping her walking. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders more. The sixteen and a half year old was well aware that she was safe in this house. Her mind was going to her mother again, the day after the mission.

 _The Templars had set up an ambush, Mara had called for back up, but not in time._

 _"Mom!" She screamed, trying to run out of the car. To the man who killed her mother. To the man.. Who took her only immidiate family away. Her golden eyes shone bright with anger. Altair quickly grabbed the girl's wrist._

 _"Maya! There are too many Templars!" He hissed at her. "And if you go in half ready and angry you're going to die!" She struggled._

 _"Let me go! He has to pay! He has to pay!" Altair glared at the young girl and quickly pulled her off the field, disarming her and pushing her to Seth._

 _"Take her back to the mansion! We'll hold them off for now!" Seth nodded at his father then took Maya away, who fought him tooth and nail to get away._

 _"Seth! Seth let me go! He has to pay!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Please!" She sobbed._

 _"You don't understand!"_

 _"He has to pay!"_

 _"He took my mom!"_

 _"Mom!"_

 _"MOM!"_

Maya slowly pulled herself from her thoughts and looked at the door in front of her, the door to Seth's room. She brought her fist up to it and knocked. She heard shuffling then the door. Then her younger cousin's voice.

"Hey Maya." He said quietly. She didn't speak, only walked past him into his room. He sighed and shut the room, running a hand through his hair. "Are you-" He didn't finish his sentence, Maya was laying on his bed, curled up into a tiny ball on the left corner of his bed. He sighed again and then laid next to her. Looking up at the ceiling.

"Maya, you have to talk sometime."

"Everyone's really worried."

"You have to-" He was about to finish when he heard quiet sobbing. He looked over and the little ball that was his older cousin was shaking. His eyes softened. "Maya." He sighed and pulled her close to him and she sobbed into his chest.

"I want them back!" She cried. "It's not fair! I never knew my dad and now my mom decides to go and join him and-" She coughed harshly, her head in his chest. He rubbed her back and rested his head atop hers.

"Shh... Shh Maya.. Hey.." He looked at her, gently gripping her arms. "Hey.. Look at me." She sniffled then looked at him. "You got me. You got me Maya." She sniffled again and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Yeah.." He whispered and pulled her close again.

"Don't leave me too." She whispered, gripping his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back again.

"I wont, I promise." He waited for a bit and then he heard her breathing even out and looked down at her. She was asleep. He rubbed her back still and closed his own eyes. Falling asleep.

"I won't leave you too Maya.."


	8. Run

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,_ _  
_ _And the morning will come soon._ _  
_ _I'll tell you stories of a better time,_ _  
_ _In a place that we once knew._

Maya could barely breath, her throat was burning from how cold it was and she was sure her legs were about to give out from how far she had been running. She looked back and then stopped running, seeing her younger cousin, Seth, struggling to keep up. She ran back to him, stumbling through the snow a bit. That's a problem. Too much snow, she quickly put his arm around her shoulder and winced but ran a bit. He coughed quietly but kept up. She swallowed thickly, thinking back to the time before all this shit happened.

 _Before we packed our bags_ _  
_ _And left all this behind us in the dust,_ _  
_ _We had a place that we could call home,_ _  
_ _And a life no one could touch._

*One Week Earlier.*

Maya grinned a bit at Seth, jumping over his sweep kick and ducking under his center punch. She quickly knocked his arm away from her face and hit his side, four times before moving again, hopping slightly. He looked at her, she'd only tapped his sides since they were sparring.

"Maya.." He was silent, slowly taking his sparring gear off. She continued hopping, gently tapping his head gear.

"Oh come on Seth, don't be such a drama queen." She of course was kidding, he did very well, he was two months behind her and for the things they learned, and how fast they learned them, that's a lot of time.

"I'm not a drama queen!" He hissed. She put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, Jr. Chill out. Take a breath. You're behind me. I learned this last month. You'll get to it this month."

"Whats the point!?" He snapped. "I'm not going to match up to you or my dad!" He sat now and held his head in his hands. She blinked and unstrapped her gear then walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, sitting next to him.

"You think I'm going to match your dad? You're funny, brother." She smiled weakly at him as he looked at her. "I'm not even going to match my dad. I mean think about it. My dad couldn't even beat your dad. And he had learned his fighting skills." She paused. "I'm never going to get as good as anyone else who lives here. My mom was even better than I'll ever be. But you? You have the strength to get where you want to go in life. You just... Hit a rut. Come on. One more go around and then I'll let you pout." She patted his back and stood, grabbing her gear.

 _Don't hold me up now,_ _  
_ _I can stand my own ground,_ _  
_ _I don't need your help now,_ _  
_ _You will let me down, down, down!_

*Present Day*

Maya was torn from her thoughts by a loud bang. She looked at Seth quickly. He was fine but looking around now as well. She looked at herself then, she was fine as well, then again she was sure she'd feel a bullet if one had pierced her skin. She quickly moved her cousin along faster, gently pulling his hood up more.

"Maya." He coughed a bit. she shook her head. "Maya." he repeated. She looked at him.

"Stay quiet, reserve what strength you have and continue leaning on me." she commanded. He swallowed thickly but nodded and looked forward. 'Where the hell are we going to go?' Maya thought and continued walking. She heard another bang and this time it was closer. She quickly looked around at their surroundings, Syria's vast open plain of snow was irritating her until she spotted a large rock formation. She quickly moved Seth behind it first then herself. Clearing the snow out from around him, then removing her father's bag from her back and looking through it for any contents to warm him. She took out the blanket she brought, knowing she'd need emergency supplies, water small packages of stupid food, jerky mainly, and the blanket. She quickly covered him, knowing it would be warm since it was a flannel blanket. She held it on him when he tried to take it off. "Stop resisting." She hissed a bit. "Rest, I shall take first watch." Maya hadn't slept for two days now but she was trained. She knew, she was ready for this. So was Seth but she still didn't let him out of her sight.

"Maya.." he looked at her, she glanced at him, sitting on an area free of snow that she cleared.

"Yes baby cousin?" Even at a time like this, she'd remind him he was younger, even if only by two months. He glared a bit but spoke.

"Where are my mom and dad..?" He whispered. She froze but smiled weakly.

"I'm sure they got away from the fight, they're probably fine but worrying about you." She was lying through her teeth and she knew it, but he didn't. He weakly grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. My mom and dad kick ass." He stated and she nodded, looking forward again, for any danger.

"Rest please." Was all she said after that.

 _Don't hold me up now,_ _  
_ _I can stand my own ground,_ _  
_ _I don't need your help now,_ _  
_ _You will let me down, down, down!_ _  
_ _Down!_

*One Week ago, still in their training Session*

Maya moved quickly, avoiding Seth's attacks. She was silent as he continued attacking, his eyes burning with determination.

Determination to beat her. She smirked now.

"Come now baby cousin, can you not do better?" She taunted. He growled in responce and finally tackled her. Her eyes widened, being taken by suprise. She put her arms up as he threw punches at her. She continued to keep her arms up, not going to let him get the best of her. She quickly moved her legs around his one and twisted fast, throwing him off and onto the floor, she put her arms behind her head, moved onto her back and flicked herself up so that she was standing again then got back into her fighting stance but began hopping again. Seth slowly rose to his feet and then glared at her and moved faster than she had ever seen him move. He threw punches and kicks faster than she could block sometimes and once a kick landed on her gut, causing her to fall onto her back, breath knocked from her. She took in deep breaths and Seth froze.

"Maya!" He quickly moved to her side. "I'm sorr-" He blinked, she was laughing.

"That's it! You.. You got me!" She laughed more, he looked at her.

"But I hurt-"

"I'm not hurt I'm laughing aren't I?" She continued laughing and soon enough he joined in, the two were laughing so hard they were almost crying. "You did it Seth! You-" She caught her breath. "You beat me man." He grinned and then helped her up.

"Yeah I did! Did you see that kick!?"

"Yeah I did!" He continued to talk about all the moves he did and Maya could only smile and grin and nod and laugh. She didn't care she lost, she only cared that her little cousin was happy.

 _We are the angry and the desperate,_ _  
_ _The hungry, and the cold,_ _  
_ _We are the ones who kept quiet,_ _  
_ _And always did what we were told._

*Present day, two hours after last time. So good at this time jumping thing aren't I?*

Maya was then snapped from her thoughts again by a snore that came from her little cousin, it was quiet, almost as if he hadn't made a sound but it was so loud to her from the silence around her. She sighed and looked at him, his lips were slightly blue and he was shivering. She swallowed thickly then was silent as she kept watch, thinking of her Mentor and his wife. She had seen what happened and was petrified for them. She closed her eyes and sighed, her breath created small particles in the air, she then opened her eyes and moved over to her cousin's side, moving under the blanket with him and he stirred, waking up a bit.

"Maya..?" He yawned. She shook her head.

"Shh." Was all she said and moved him so his head was on her chest and she kept her arms around him, her head resting on his and the blanket using both of their body heat to keep them, as warm as they could be, which wasn't very warm.

"Maya.." He said quietly, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes, Seth?" She asked quietly.

"Are we going to die?"

 _But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,_ _  
_ _In the safety of your home._ _  
_ _We've been pulling out the nails that hold up_ _  
_ _Everything you've known._

*A few days earlier*

Seth and Maya were silent, watching the Mansion burn, their bags on their backs. Delilah and Altair lead Seth away but Maya did not budge.

"Maya!" Altair called back. "Lets go!" She remained still, watching the flames devour their home, her hands were fists and blood dripped from them. "Maya." He walked back and she was silent, then slowly, she spoke.

"I am only watching what is left of my parents burn. Do not mind me, I shall catch up." Her voice was void of emotion, her eyes dulling. Altair grabbed her shoulder and she quickly tore it free but he grabbed it again, gripping now.

"They are not gone Maya, they are with you-"

"In my heart I know that bullshit." She spat. He glared at her and she kept her gaze on her home. Her anger and hatred for the Templars growing.

"We have to go." he growled at her. She ripped her arm free again.

"Then go, I said I would catch up." He glared but turned and walked back. Seth tore from his mother's grasp, running back to Maya and grabbing her arm.

"I wont go unless you do." He said. This caught her attention but her eyes remained on the building.

"Seth, leave me-"

"I wont."

"You-"

"I promised you that I would never leave you again, and I keep my promises." He whispered. She was silent, tearing her gaze from the building.

"Never look back..?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Never look back." He whispered back, putting his hands on her shoulders and then hugging her. She returned the hug quickly and then closed her eyes, sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her back then gently nudged her and put one arm around her shoulder, leading her to walk with him and his parents. He didn't know where they were going. But he just wanted to be safe.

 _Don't hold me up now,_ _  
_ _I can stand my own ground,_ _  
_ _I don't need your help now,_ _  
_ _You will let me down, down, down!_

*Present day, one hour later*

Maya looked at Seth as he stirred again. She rubbed his back a bit and tensed, hearing dogs. She shook him now.

"Seth! Seth!" She shook him more, whisper yelling. He snapped awake and looked at her. She was putting the blanket in her bag and offering him a hand up, he took it and she pulled him up then took off running. He followed. Knowing very well of the dogs on their tail. Maya soon enough skidded to a stop. "Wait Wait!" She looked at him then looked back. "Split up-" She began but he cut her off.

"What are you nuts!? Maya We-"

"Hear me out, you go east then circle back around, go North West. I'll meet you in town okay? I'll distract them-"

"Maya I wont-"

"Go! Now! Just Run Seth! Run!" She pushed him when he didn't move. He stared and she pushed him, harder this time. "Just go!" He shook but took off running, East. Just as she had said to.

Maya turned to the direction of the dogs, smiling weakly and letting her hidden blade slide out to its place.

She then ran to them.

 _Don't hold me up now,_ _  
_ _I can stand my own ground,_ _  
_ _I don't need your help now,_ _  
_ _You will let me down, down, down!_

*One Day ago*

Seth was silent, sitting next to Maya in the bunker. His father, mother, aunts and uncles all around the table, arguing of plans. Maya was carving things with her hidden blade. Humming as she did so.

"Maya.. What are you humming?" He asked quietly. She stopped and looked at him then smiled and began singing quietly.

" _Do you dream, that the world will know your name? So tell me your name. And do you care, about all the little things? Or anything at all? I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside. I wanna feel. I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive, to know I'm alive._ "

Seth knew the song, it was "Angels on the Moon." he smiled and then sang with her, they continued singing quietly.

" _Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know. If I cant see the sun, then maybe I should go. Don't wake me cause I'm dreamin' of angels on the Moon. Where everyone you know, Never leaves too soon._ " Seth Grinned a bit, seeing Maya smiling for the first time since all this shit happened. She glanced at him, the small smile on her lips still. He moved so his arms were around her and he hugged her tightly, burying his head in her hair. She hugged back and the two embraced. Knowing any moment could be their last.

Had only they known their worst nightmare was going to become a reality.

 _So open your eyes child,_ _  
_ _Let's be on our way._ _  
_ _Broken windows and ashes_ _  
_ _Are guiding the way._

*Present day two hours later*

Seth was breathing heavy, the sound of dogs had quickly died off but gun shots were all he could hear now. He continued running, not looking back. He soon enough circled around and headed to town. As he got closer he slipped his hood up and looked around.

"Come on May-May.." he whispered and soon enough Maya ran past him, grabbing his arm and continuing to run.

"Go go go!" She said, he then saw the group of people pursuing her. He continued running, keeping up but soon enough they were surrounded. He tensed up as they were pushed back to back.

"Maya-" He heard clattering, Maya dropped her weapons. He froze but slowly did as she did. They were taken prisoner. He looked at her with fear, she remained emotionless. They got closer and closer to the Templar's main head quarters. Abstergo industries. Maya soon enough began to giggle, then laugh. He looked at her again. "Maya.."

"What's so funny prisoner?!" One snapped, smacking her on the back of the head with a gun but she had ducked and shot up, grabbing it and turning it and bashing his head in with it then shot the one leading Seth and a few others then tossed the gun and grabbed his wrist, running again.

"Maya where are we going!?"

"To Save the others." She said and continued running.

 _Keep quiet no longer,_ _  
_ _We'll sing through the day,_ _  
_ _Of the lives that we've lost,_ _  
_ _And the lives we've reclaimed._

 _Go!_

*23 hours earlier*

Seth was asleep, head on Maya's shoulder and her head back on his shoulder. They heard a loud bang and the whole ground shook, knocking them on their sides and causing them to jump to their feet. Maya was the first one to run out of the bunker, since their family members were out, they had left ten minutes earlier to get supplies and check the perimeter. He quickly followed, grabbing their things.

"Maya!" He called after her. She had been reckless since the Mansion burned. This was pushing it. As he got outside, he froze, standing next to her. The assassins were fighting a horde of Templars. The Templars though.. Had brought ammunition, Tanks and helicopters. He stared as Leonardo fell then Malik. He shook.

"NO!" Maya screamed then broke into a run, her hidden blade coming out of its spot on her wrist and she flew through the horde, yelling and shaking. She got to a tank then opened the top and dropped down inside, closing it behind her. Seth watched but soon enough joined the fight himself. He then heard multiple loud bangs and the ground shook from under his feet, He saw Maya exit the tank and then it blew up. She moved onto the next. She with the help of Edward and Mary cleared three tanks, but the forth hit Connor. Maya was silent now, but ran to Seth, grabbing his arm and running.

"Maya! Maya we cant run we-" he heard his father cry out once. He froze. "Father!" He yelled and tried to tear himself from Maya's grip but she continued running.

"SETH!" Delilah yelled. "GO WITH MAYA! RUN!" He shook but tore free and ran to his mother's side, fighting with her but his father pushed him.

"Go!" He roared and Seth stared at him but Altair pushed him and Seth ran. Running alongside Maya. Running as fast as he could, leaving the mess and bloody battle behind his feet.

 _Don't hold me up now,_ _  
_ _I can stand my own ground,_ _  
_ _I don't need your help now,_ _  
_ _You will let me down, down, down!_

*Present Day, Present time*

Seth followed Maya inside, helping her take out guards silently and stealthily. They soon got to the last room and a man was there. They didn't know who he was but he was Templar scum. Maya remained still, watching the man's movements. He slowly stood from his chair.

"You are here for you friends yes?" He smirked. Maya's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth.

"Yes." She hissed out. The man snorted.

"Why should I give them to you? You killed my men."

"We only killed them because you took out family!" Seth Snapped. Maya remained emotionless now. The man snorted.

"You Assassin's started this by taking the pieces of Eden from us." He spat.

"The ones who came before did not want your filthy hands on it." Maya spat back. He glared at her now and was right in front of her quickly, grabbing the front of her shirt.

"How would you know that?!" he snapped. Maya smirked.

"I'm not talking until you let my family go." She said, her voice was dark. The man was silent but had Altair, Delilah, Edward, Mary, and Ezio dragged out. All were bloody and mangled. Seth stared, his eyes then darkened.

"Bastard!" He spat at the man who only shrugged and looked at Maya.

"Tell me how you know."

"I'm kind of a good listener, the man punched her and she kept her head to the side. Seth went to tackle him but two men grabbed him, forcing him to his knees.

"Maya! Don't tell him anything!" He snapped. Maya smiled sadly but then looked at the Man and quickly kicked his gut three times then landed on her feet, smoothing out her shirt as he dropped her. He drew a gun but she kicked it out of his hands and then kicked his face. The men holding Seth released him to shoot at Maya but he stabbed the one through the head and the other in the gut then dragged the blade up. The men died instantly. He looked at the man who Maya was fighting now but quickly went to his family members and began getting them out of the building, the same way he and Maya came in, knowing it was safe. When he got back to help Maya, she was standing over the man, she was bloody, and breathing heavy.

"What.. What are you?" He whispered.

"I'm Maya Afya Miles, your worst nightmare." She hissed and stabbed his head. He died instantly. She let her blade sheath itself in her wrist. Seth watched her, she looked at him and grinned a bit. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You Damn Novice." He whispered and kept her close. She chuckled quietly.

"I think.. You're the novice..." He felt her stumble a bit.

"Maya?" He moved so he was holding her arms. "What's wrong? What did he-" He looked to he and she removed her hand from her side, blood gushed from a wound. "No..." Tears stung his eyes. "No you cant go out like this.. You.." She chuckled then shook her head.

"I'm fine, we have to go." She whispered. They took off running but all of a sudden the ground shook, they fell and tumbled. Seth opened his eyes, the building was collapsing, he tensed up, Maya was on the ground, a few feet away from him, not moving and blood surrounding her. He got up.

"Maya! Maya!" He shook her and she still didn't move. He pushed some rubble off her legs and then picked her up and ran out.

"Seth.." She whispered.

"Shut up Maya I'm-"

"Seth.."

"Maya I-"

"Put me down, novice." She whispered. He glanced at her, stumbling once but getting back on his feet, he was weak, fatigue and sleep deprivation finally getting to him.

"No!" He snapped and continued running but stumbled again. This building was going to give any second now.

"Seth I don't want you to die with me." She whispered. He shook badly but kept running.

"I wont leave you Maya." He stated.

"Damn you." She whispered. "Stop being your dad for five seconds." She hissed quietly. He looked at her, stopping his running.

"I-"

"Leave me here."

"No."

"Leave. Me. Here." She snapped now.

"Maya I wont! We're family we don't-"

"This family.." She began, blood forming in her mouth now and he shook.

 _Don't hold me up now,_ _  
_ _I can stand my own ground,_ _  
_ _I don't need your help now,_ _  
_ _You will let me down, down, down!_

"Laughs and Learns.." She continued, he shook, tears forming faster.

"Maya" His voice cracked.

 _Don't hold me up_

"Prays and Protects." She smiled a bit and looked at him. "Apologizes and Appreciates,"

"Maya Please stop." He croaked out, tears spilling down his face.

Don't hold me up

"Dreams and Discovers" She paused, coughing as more rubble fell. "Fights and Forgives."

"Maya shut up!" He snapped.

 _No! No! No!_

"Teases and Trusts." She wheezed once. "Gives and Grows."

"Maya just shut up!" His hands turned to fists, cursing himself for not being strong enough to help her.

 _Don't hold me up!_

"Believes and Belongs." She coughed again. "Loves and Lasts." She paused, seeing more rubble.

"Forever." She whispered the last part. Her eyes fell shut and she went limp. He shook badly.

"Maya?" He croaked out.

 _Don't hold me up!_

Seth went to her lifeless body and shook her gently.

"May-May, wake up." he whispered, his voice breaking more.

 _Don't let me down,_

He slowly put an arm under her legs and one behind her back, picking her up again.

 _Down,_

He slowly made his way to the entrance, the building collapsing behind him.

 _Down,_

He got to the entrance, to the others he looked like a shadow, smoke and ash clouded him.

"Seth?" Altair called weakly.

 _Down,_

Seth emerged from the smoke and had the limp Maya in his arms. The others shook and then looked at him, the tears had dried and he had a set jaw.

"They will pay, today was a loss.. But tomorrow we plan for the next battle. They may have won this one, but they will not win the war. This I swear." He growled out, gripping his arms around Maya a bit more.

 _Down!_

 _"Never Look Back?"_

 _"Never Look Back."_


	9. The Meeting

Maya Woke with a jump, breathing heavy and looking around her room. She sighed quietly and got up.

"Stupid nightmares." she murmured, walking out into the hallway. "Hey! What's for breakfast?" She yelled. Getting no response she quickly became curious and walked down the hall. "Hello?" She yelled again. Pausing, waiting for a response, a single word even. She then heard footsteps coming in her direction, she blinked and looked back. At first they sounded like Seth's but then her eyes widened as the shadow got closer, it had no features or a true shape, it constantly changed. Maya quickly took a throwing knife from her hip and threw it but it went through the figure. She tensed but then turned and took off running. She looked around. "GUYS! ANYONE! SOMEONE! HELP!" She screamed and continued running. "JADDI! JODEDAH!" She screamed, tears forming. "SETH!" She cried and continued running, slowly she saw that things around her were distorting and becoming bigger than her. She passed a mirror and looked behind her quickly, seeing the figure gone. She stopped running and breathed heavy. She looked in the mirror and stared. She didn't look right, she was very pale.. Very pale. She looked at her hands but shook her head and took off running again. 'This cannot be real!' She thought and continued running, looking for her family members. The mansion was empty and that scared her. She went to each room and then headed for the front door, only to be stopped by the shadow figure. She went to run but it grabbed her foot with a tendril and she screamed. "No! No put me down!" She struggled. The monster began to laugh but then screamed and dropped her, running off. She coughed a bit and shook then looked up, meeting bright blue eyes. She slowly stood and the young man smiled weakly at her. He looked a lot like Malik but his eyes were blue..

"You okay?" He asked quietly, looking her over a bit, he was in Novice robes. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm fine but.. Who are you..? Why are you here? And where is my family?" She asked. He looked at her and grinned, holding his hand out.

"My name is Kadar, I'm Malik's little brother. I'm only visiting him for a bit. And your family..? They're.. out right now." he stated. She nodded slowly and he smiled.

"Malik never said anything about a brother." She said. He bit his lip.

"He doesn't talk about me much."

"Why?"

"He gets sad when he does."

"Well Why?"

"I don't visit a lot." He replied quickly. She didn't pry anymore.

"So.. They went out..? Why didn't they take me?"

"Don't you remember? You were hurt." He stated, pointing to her side. She looked and it was wrapped up. She blinked, 'when did that happen?' she thought and then fixed her shirt and looked at him.

"When? And How?"

"About two days ago, and you saved your family." She stared but then it came back to her.

"Seth! Oh no- Is he okay? Did he get hurt?" She looked at Kadar, fear in her eyes. He studied her for a bit.

"He got hurt.. But he'll be okay.. Give him some time." She slowly nodded and then they heard a yell. Kadar grabbed her wrist and ran.

"Hey! Let me go!" She struggled but he continued running.

"Stop struggling or you'll be gone for good!" He continued running. She didn't understand but saw the monster behind them and then ran with him. Soon enough he pulled her into a room and shut the door behind her. She helped him hold it closed then the banging on the door stopped. Maya slowly looked at him.

"What the hell was that thing?" She whispered. He sighed.

"A soul Searcher." He murmured and then opened the door and took her hand. "Come on." She followed, silently. She was so confused and scared but she followed him. She got to the front door and pulled him a bit. He stopped walking and she grabbed the handle. Kadar stepped away.

"Kadar..?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not ready to leave yet, I'll see you again sometime though." He smiled weakly and she slowly nodded and then walked out the door. White surrounded her and the door slammed shut behind her. She jumped and looked back.

"N-No!" She yelled and then blinked, hearing crying. She slowly followed it. "Hello?" She called quietly. She approached what seemed to be a.. Graveyard.. This was where her mom was buried. She slowly followed the sound and Seth was at a grave. She blinked. "Seth?" She whispered. He quickly picked his head up and looked around but then shook and cried harder.

"Maya please come back." He whispered. "I promised not to leave you but you left me!" He shook and she froze, slowly looking over him to read the stone. She took a few steps back.

"No." she whispered then kneeled next to Seth and put her arms around him but only went through him. "No!" She shook. "I'm so sorry Seth." She whispered. "I'm so sorry! I can't protect you anymore!" she tried to hold him again and again but couldn't. "I cant help you.." She slowly stood and backed up, only to bump into someone. She turned and then screamed, it was a soul searcher. She went to run but it grabbed her. "No! No someone help!" she struggled, all of a sudden it dropped her, dissipating from existence, a hidden blade through it. She fell and shook, crying quietly. She felt hands on her shoulder and then she was pulled into a loving embrace.

"Shh... shh baby you're okay.." The voice it was... It was her mother! Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her mom.

"Mama!" She hugged her tightly, shaking and crying worse. "Mama you're okay! You're okay!" Mara held her daughter close and rubbed her back.

"Yes.. Yes I am fine." tears were in her eyes.

"Mara?" A masculine voice called. Mara looked back.

"Yes, it's her." She called back. Maya sniffled and looked at Mara.

"W-Who was that?"

"You'll see." She looked at her daughter. "My God you look so much like your father.." She whispered. Maya's eyes filled with tears as Desmond walked over.

"Baba." She croaked out. He looked at her as she stood and he pulled her close to him, she began to cry again and he rubbed her back and kept her close.

"Shh.. Shh baby girl you're okay now.. You're safe.. You're okay.. You.." He looked down at her and she sniffled, her dark golden eyes looked up at him and she sniffled more, her breathing labored. She was so scared. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." He kissed her forehead gently and whispered. "Baba's here.. I got you.. You're okay.. I got you.." He continued rubbing her back and kissed her forehead. "I got you baby girl.. And I'm not going to let you go.." He whispered. She coughed quietly.

"I won't let you hurt anymore."


	10. Seth Ibn-La'Ahad

_"Lets Hang the jury!_  
 _You sick judgmental fools._ _  
_ _I'll bury you six feet deep, so tired of your rules!"_

Seth tumbled a bit as the older novices kicked him. He winced and pushed himself up a bit. "Come on little boy." One said. "Going to go cry to your mommy?" They laughed a bit and he breathed heavy, he wasn't very old, ten going on Eleven in a month. Soon enough he put his head down, his hair falling to cover his eyes. "Aww he's going to-" He didn't hear any more words but only cries of pain, he picked his head up and stared, Maya was standing there. She kicked the last one on the back hard.

"MESS WITH HIM AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" She snapped and then looked at him and dropped to her knees, looking at his bloody nose. "Are you okay, Seth?" He grit his teeth, knocking her hands away.

"I'm fine!" He snapped and then ran off. Maya put her head down and sighed. The two were finding new paths.

 _"Fuck you and your opinion._  
 _How could you be so blind?_ _  
_ _What goes around comes back around in time."_

Seth was silent as he watched Maya circle him, she hopped a bit then he threw a punch, she quickly twisted under it and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back then she pushed, getting him on the ground. He was silent as Altair nodded at Maya and she glanced at Seth and smiled, offering him a hand up, he took her hand but then threw her. She tumbled but then quickly moved onto her feet and slid back. She glared.

"What the Hell Seth!?" he walked past her, throwing his bag over his shoulder. The twelve year old left the room.

"Never trust the enemy." The two were going on separate paths.

 _"You don't know shit._  
 _You don't know shit, about me._  
 _You don't know shit, shit, shit._  
 _About me!"_

Seth watched Maya and one of the higher ranked novices fight, she was moving up in ranks quickly, where as he was always two steps behind her. She waited for her opportunity and the boy ducked to evade her punch but Maya quickly grabbed his arm and rolled over his back, flipping him and throwing him off the mat. She stood and breathed heavy. Altair smirked a bit but it faded. "Maya your stance was off and you need more improvement." He stated. Maya was silent but nodded.

"Yes sir." She murmured then grabbed her bag and walked over to Seth and grinned, he weakly smiled and she frowned. "What?"

"Why did you call my dad 'sir'?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I was on the mat, he's the master assassin, it's a sign of respect." She explained, he slowly nodded.

"So call him sir?"

"Yeah but you don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Well.. You're his son. If he was my dad I'd call him dad still, but if you want to call him sir I don't think he'd care." She shrugged a bit.

"He's your 'grandfather' though. You shouldn't have to either." She shrugged.

"He's not really my grandfather though, we're just related through bloodlines from over eight hundred years ago. So. I show him a lot of respect. Cause your dad's an old man." She giggled but then tensed when Altair spoke again.

"Maya! Fifty pushups go!" Maya quickly got up, tossing her bag then dropped and started. Grumbling a bit. "Add ten more for that swear word!" Maya grit her teeth and continued. Seth snickered. "Seth? Do you want to join her?" Seth paled.

"No Sir!" he stated. The two walked down the paths.

 _"Keep looking down on me_  
 _I am more than you'll ever be_  
 _Cut me deep but I won't bleed._  
 _Gonna kick, kick,_  
 _Kick me when I'm down._  
 _By all means,_  
 _Put me through hell and I'll make you see._  
 _I'll be your worst Enemy._  
 _Try to kick, kick,_  
 _Kick me when I'm down."_

Seth was silent as Maya and Altair spared. She was doing really good, she moved quickly and stayed on defense but soon enough Altair circled her and she paled a bit, keeping her eyes on him the whole time, he grabbed her arm and she quickly moved under his arm and put it to his back but he grabbed her thumb, just her thumb and pulled her around, she couldn't do anything. He had her in a joint lock. He then smirked and Seth heard.

"Fall." And he simply put a finger on her forehead and pushed and she crumpled. She growled and then used her one foot and caught Altair's ankle. He stayed on his feet but she got his hand off her head, she circled him now. "Going to attack now Maya? You were boring me earlier." She grit her teeth but then let out a breath and went to fake him out with a punch but he grabbed her fist and flipped her, easily. She let out a cry of pain and then gripped her shoulder, she tumbled a bit and skidded. Seth watched, eyes wide. It happened so fast. She slowly pushed herself up, her right arm shaking badly. Altair watched her, crossing his arms. She grit her teeth and just went down, holding her shoulder again, she tapped the floor, showing she yielded. "Go see Malik, your shoulder is most likely dislocated. No training for three weeks. Understood?" She frowned.

"Yes sir." She said and just laid there for a bit as Altair walked out, Seth walked over and gently helped her up.

"I think you did good."

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem-" he began.

"But doing good and being good are two different things." She murmured and then headed to the door. Seth frowned and grit his teeth as the door closed. His hands turned to fists.

"So what does that make me if you're not 'good'?" He growled. The fifteen year old boy was silent after, his eyes dark. The two were very far from eachother.

 _"Of all the sinners,_  
 _You're first in line._  
 _So go to Hell and tell the Devil_  
 _I'm not that far behind."_

Seth was silent as the brutish novice walked around him. He threw a punch and Seth moved, doing as Mara did the one time, grabbing the boy's arm, rolling over his back and throwing him out of the ring. Altair smirked a bit.

"Round goes to Seth." He paused. "Maya, enter the ring." Seth and Maya both paled.

"Sir-" She began but he cut her off.

"Now Maya." She swallowed thickly but got her mouthpiece in and headed into the ring, getting into a fighting stance. The two looked at each other, worry in their eyes. "No holding back. Go." The two were still before Seth moved an inch and Maya rolled between his legs and came up behind him, he quickly jumped over her leg sweep and then kicked at her but she moved and he glared, they watched each other now, like a hawk watched its prey. The two then lunged, fighting full on, scratching, biting, kicking, hitting, the whole nine yards.

"Why are you such a jerk?!" She snapped.

"Why do you always have to be better than me?!"

" _Me?! Better than you?!_ " She snapped. " **You're better than me!** " she growled. He scoffed.

"Don't patronize me!"

"I'm being serious dammit!" She snapped and they continued to fight. He pinned her and then she flipped it and pinned him, the two continued to fight. Altair called in three more Novices and pulled the two apart. Maya and Seth both breathed heavy. They glared at each other, silence in the air. The tension was unbelievable. The two paths clashed.

 _Fuck you and your decision!_  
 _Cause it's not mine!_  
 _What goes around comes back around in time._

Seth watched his father's movements, remaining silent and emotionless, Altair the same. The father and son suddenly glared each other down and attacked. Altair was fast but Seth was faster, all the nights or training spent with Maya finally came in handy. Altair narrowed his eyes on his son, confused at the sudden burst of speed. He didn't know where he got it. Altair evaded Seth's blows but got a knee to the stomach and a kick to the ribs, none broke though. Altair tumbled a bit but got to his feet and glared at Seth, who was back in fighting stance, watching his father. Eyes narrowed. Altair slowly approached his son then went for the weak spots, his knees being two. Altair hooked his leg around Seth's and kicked the back of his Knee and Seth went down, Altair put his foot on Seth's Chest. Seth grit his teeth.

"Yield Seth." Altair stated, But Seth didn't. He looked at Maya who winked at him and grinned. They'd gone through all kinds of ways to get out of these sorts of positions. He gripped Altair's Ankle, Altair raised an eyebrow, putting more pressure but he found that his foot was not of Seth's Chest anymore. Seth had lifted his father's foot. He grunted once and winced but pushed the bottom of his father's foot and Altair tumbled back. Seth got to his feet and breathed heavy, sweat dripping from his head and Altair breathed heavy as well for once. The two males stared before lunging in and fighting again. This time Altair pulled Seth's arms behind his back but Seth hooked his feet to his Father's ankles again and pushed forward, knocking Altair to the ground and forcing him to release Seth. Seth stood and quickly moved, putting his father into that position but then he put a foot on the back of Altair's ankle and barely applied pressure. Altair tensed. He was going to be beat by his son, his fifteen and a half years old son. He slowly tapped his free foot. Seth released and Altair got to his feet. Seth grinned back at Maya but then paled when he faced his father, but Altair held his hand out to his son. "Good job." He stated. Seth stared but shook his father's hand and grinned. He then went over to Maya and she hugged him tightly.

"Dude! You did what I could never do! You beat your dad man!" He grinned at her words. The paths had molded together again.

 _"You don't know shit._  
 _You don't know shit, about me._  
 _You don't know shit, shit, shit._  
 _About me!"_

Seth was silent as he held Maya. Today was the day of her mother's funeral, the two were sitting in front of the grave. His head hung and Maya continued to sob, her body shaking harshly. He rubbed her back gently and hushed her. He soon enough heard people approaching and glanced back, the sixteen year old boy's eyes narrowed on the boys approaching the duo. He grit his teeth and pulled Maya closer to him, her head in his chest. He murmured. "If they say stuff ignore them." She was silent and the boys came over.

"Here Lies Mara. Terrible friend, horrid lover, and the worst mother." Seth tightened his grip on Maya who growled low.

"Shut the fuck up you mother fu-" Seth covered her mouth and the boys snorted, laughing.

"What's wrong Maya? Your big cousin have to protect you?" She shook worse.

"Yes, I do." He growled at them. "Her mother just died and you guys should know, I know your names, and now my father is going to know them now too." The boys paled. "Fucking with my cousin the day of her mother's funeral.. And She's my older cousin assholes. So shut the fuck up." He hissed. They quickly left, not saying anything else. Maya cried again and Seth rubbed her back gently.

"Don't leave me Seth." She whispered.

"I won't I promise." He whispered back.

"Never look back?" She shook.

"Never look back." He confirmed and kissed her forehead gently and continued to rub her back.

 _"Keep looking down on me_  
 _I am more than you'll ever be_  
 _Cut me deep but I won't bleed._  
 _Gonna kick, kick,_  
 _Kick me when I'm down._  
 _By all means,_  
 _Put me through hell and I'll make you see._  
 _I'll be your worst Enemy._  
 _Try to kick, kick,_  
 _Kick me when I'm down."_

Seth was silent as he walked around the Templar, this Templar, this bastard, this scum. Was the Templar who killed Maya. Maya died and this bastard lived. The man looked at Seth slowly, from his seat. Seth grit his teeth.

"Oh, you have come. It's been some time since I've last seen you. What has it been? Two years? Three?"

"Two years." His hands turned to fists, his teeth grit. "Two years since you killed her." He snapped. The man laughed.

"What? Is it so bad? She's not there to boss you around anymore! I freed you boy!" He laughed, Seth wasn't laughing, he cursed then snapped again.

"We were sixteen year old kids! We came here to get our family back! You took them from us first! You killed Mary first! You're the one who started this bloody war! And I'm going to end it!" He ran at the man full speed, hidden blade out. The man simply grabbed his arm and threw him across the room.

"You think you're the only one who's improved since then, boy?" He hissed. Seth slowly glared at the man, standing up. He dusted himself off. "Is that really all you have?"

"Come at me." Seth took a few steps back, arms out. "I'm open, shoot me, do whatever it is you Templars do to people. I know you do a lot. You kill enough people." He hissed. The man rolled his eyes, red dots soon covered Seth head to toe. He grinned a bit.

"Boy, you are an assassin and all assassins must die if we are to achieve what the first ones want." He stated. Seth rolled his eyes now.

"Just shut up and fight me fairly. The red dots necessary?"

"They're insurance, if you win I expect them all to shoot you." Seth looked around the room at all the snipers.

"Does he have your families too?" Some of the men shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry. We'll save them too." He stated then turned his attention to the man just in time to block an attack at his lower abdomen. "Oh, a stab to the gut? You were going to kill me the same way my cousin died? How tragic." Seth's voice had gone emotionless.

 _"Kick me when I'm down!"_

The man watched Seth now, who had locked their arms so they couldn't move.

"Please do tell me how you're going to beat me. Because you've locked your only usable weapon to keep me at bay." Seth smirked as the man spoke and quickly hooked his leg around the man's and a blade sunk into the man's leg and he screeched. "What the hell!?" He snapped, Seth dropped the man and then threw him a bit, the man tumbled. Seth smirked.

"Every Assassin has his secrets. And every assassin comes prepared." He frowned, pulling a smoke bomb out, he bit the tip and pulled the trigger then threw it down, the room filled with smoke, when it cleared the man looked around the room to see his guards all on the ground, dead the one's who's family he had in captivity were now aiming their weapons at him, and Seth was nowhere in sight.

 _"Kick me when I'm down, down, down."_

The man shook and looked around then heard a thump behind him. He quickly looked back, gasping in breaths, fear was taking over him. Another body landed on the platform, Seth was hanging on the side of the wall then jumped down and his left hand landed on the ground, his right hand out, hidden blade ready. He slowly picked his head up and his eyes were a bright gold, that of an Eagles'. The Templar whined and backed away fast.

 _"Kick me when I'm down, down, down."_

Seth slowly rose from the ground, smirking darkly. His hood slowly created a shadow over his face, to which his eyes seemed to glow from under it.

"Devil! Stay away from me! God commands it!" Seth continued to walk towards the man, silent.

"I'm no Devil. And I'm no man of God." He said, voice monotone. The man's back hit the wall and He cried out in fear.

"Demon be gone! Leave me!" Seth chuckled darkly.

"No." He stated, his voice dark and deeper than normal, his anger began to sear through him, driving his actions. He stood in front of the Templar now, who began sobbing.

"Please have mercy! I'm a kind man!"

"You murdered my family, killed my cousin, tortured my mother and Father, and you caused a war that cost my father more than anyone else in this world! **You are not a kind man! You are the scum of the Earth! You are the parts of people's brains that holds their darkness. You were born of that. You're the son of a whore and a devil. You torture people, murder CHILDREN and rape women. You are not kind and you are certainly not a man! So what does that make you? Hm? It makes you scum, lowlife scum who didn't get what he wanted when he was little then took what you did have and threw it back in the face of the people who gave it to you. You Are the man responsible for my family's pain. And now, you're going to experience the same pain I felt.** " He snarled. The man screamed.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" He heard another thud and when he looked, his wife and daughter were on the floor next to him, dead. He screamed in agony and held them close to his body. Seth watched, emotionlessly.

"There's your mercy. Now it's your turn." Seth waited and the man stood. Attacking at Seth who moved easily then sank his hidden blade into the man's stomach, then slowly pulled it up.

"You assassins are no better than us.." He rasped out, Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think we are." He paused. "Father, stop using the apple." And just like that, the man's daughter and wife faded and he shook.

"You.. You.."

"I broke you, and now you die." He threw him to the ground after. "Have fun in hell." He hissed and walked off, his hidden blade sheathing back into it's spot. He walked outside and lifted his head slowly, eyes shining brightly.  
It was finally over.  
 _"Kick me when I'm Down!"_


	11. The Piece of Eden (1)

The months had flown by since Maya's death, but it didn't hurt Seth any less. He was sitting in his office now, looking over his work for the day before getting up and going to leave, only to hear his father and uncle arguing again, he rubbed his head but grabbed his jacket and headed out.

He approached Abstergo's main headquarters, walking to the door only to be stopped by two guards. He looked at them, jaw set, eyes darkening.

"Can I help you?" He growled slightly, the one snorted.

"Hoodie off." Seth glared.

"No, now move."

"You have no right to talk to us that way-"

Seth growled at the two guards. "You have two seconds to get out of my-"

"What are you going to do, _boy_? This is Abstergo industries main head quarters and we don't want little punks in hoodies wandering around in-" The guard didn't finish his sentence before Seth snapped.

"You stole something from me!" He snapped and then grit his teeth. "It was my cousin's and your boss stole it from me now _Move_ before I have to hurt you-" Seth was cut off as the one guard punched him in the face. He didn't move except put his head down.

"Run off now boy before _we_ hurt _you_ " Seth wiped the blood from his nose before slowly picking his head up, his golden eyes now a dull brown color. Without another word he snapped the one guard's neck in a fast movement then quickly tripped the other and stomped down on his throat. They were both dead. Seth grabbed the key card off the one before sliding it and walking in the building. He looked at the woman who was working at the front desk, he walked over and put his hands on the desk, she glanced at him.

"We don't allow hoods-" Seth cut her off.

"It's raining outside and I didn't want to take it off because well..." He sighed, he looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm in mourning.. My cousin she.." the girl's eyes softened.

"Oh my.. No, no we can let it slide once, what do you need?" He sighed shakily, it was almost too convincing that he was sad about it, no he wasn't sad anymore, he was angry.

"I need my key card and ID back.. My name is," he looked at her glasses, seeing the computer screen reflecting in them, "Jessie Lyre." she nodded and quickly typed some things into the computer before getting an ID and key card out of a locked little drawer, she handed them to him.

"Here you are, Jessie, please.. Take your time.." He nodded before walking to the storage area.

Seth got to the storage room then opened the door and closed it behind him, he blocked it with some heavy boxes before quickly running through each aisle of the storage room. He stopped in front of a very large door, he looked up and saw the air vent. Maya would have used the air vent. He looked at the door again before hitting it once, it wasn't as thick as it looked. He smirked then grabbed one of the small explosives from his bag, setting it down in front of the door he then backed up and it went off, he smirked when the alarm didn't go off.

"Idiots, you have alarms everywhere but in your storage?" He shook his head then quickly entered the room and looked at the golden necklace that Maya had. He slowly walked over and took the glass case off before spraying over it and saw red lines everywhere. He looked around then slowly flipped a switch and they turned off, he grabbed the necklace then turned and ran out, heading to the windows, now the alarm began to go off, he grit his teeth but then looked at the door as the guards ran past it, he blinked now and then went to one of the machines on the wall and looked at the security cameras, he stared, seeing an alarm going off in a room all the way across the building. He weakly smiled, seeing the room itself was empty. "Thanks Maya." He whispered before quickly climbing down from the room and then ran back, gripping the necklace as he ran.

Seth walked in the mansion and then looked around, all was as it always was, his father was training his students, Malik and Maden we're working, his mother was with Leonardo, Ezio and Connor were sparring, and Edward and Mary were watching Pirates of the Caribbean. He sighed and then walked to the room they kept the Pieces of Eden at but stopped outside of the door and looked at the necklace again. He saw a flash of Maya's smiling face and the necklace around her neck. He looked at it again, the gold chain glistened and the small gem on it shined a bit. He stopped then turned and walked to her bedroom and set it on her pillow. He paused then weakly smiled.

"There's your necklace back, Maya.." He whispered before turning and going to leave but felt a breeze go past his face and he weakly smiled again then walked out.


	12. The Shadow

Seth was silent as he walked along side of Zoey. He hated this, since the last time they'd gotten a threat from someone and now they had to obey the buddy system. Zoey glanced at Seth now and again and finally he glanced at her, gaze cold.

"What?" he growled slightly, she shrugged and kept walking.

"Nothing, Seth." She murmured and stopped in front of the guards, showing them her ID. "He's with me." Zoey was their inside girl. He followed her in and glared at the guards as he passed them.

"We could have taken them out.."

"Seth, Knock it off." He grit his teeth a bit but followed her. She got to the fifth floor of the building and glanced at him. "I'm going to hit the vents, you.. Just don't get into trouble." She stated then slipped into the vents when no one was around. He looked around a bit before walking down the hall and looked around, watching his surroundings and watched the people who were in the animus. He scowled, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Desmond didn't want to be put in the animus and these people loved it. He continued walking and then stopped, seeing a room labeled "M.A.Y.A." He quickly made his way over to the room and stopped in front of it, hand reaching for the knob, his hand trembled badly.

"Maya." He whispered and grabbed the handle but, a guard grabbed his arm. He grabbed the guard's hand and flipped him quickly, snarling. The others looked at him.

"Back up!" The guard called. Kankuro walked over and grabbed Seth's arm, tightly.

"Hey guys don't worry about him, he's been in the animus too long, bleeding effect." The guards slowly nodded and walked off. Kankuro glanced at Seth. "Don't blow our cover, dude." He mumbled and released him, slipping him a key card for the rooms. Seth quickly got the door open and slipped inside silently. Kankuro leaned on the door as it closed and huffed. He and Zoey didn't go in that room yet, mainly because they got stopped all the time. Seth walked through, hiding when he heard people talking.

"Experiment M is coming along good, responsive." He listened more, the scientists spoke quietly though.

"Soon enough she will be operational and able to take out the assassins from the inside!" They laughed and walked past Seth. He walked into the lab then looked around but his body froze up slowly, as if ice had covered his whole entire body, his eyes widened and tears brimmed the bottom of them. He stared at the tube in front of him, inside of it, was Maya. The way she looked on the day she died. Seth stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do. He looked around quickly and then went to the computers after his body decided to let him move, everything seemed to move in slow motion for the young man. His whole body trembled with.. Fear, excitement, he didn't really know anymore. He swallowed thickly then slowly drained the water, the tube opened and Maya stood there, still for a minute. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes were dull, her hair messy, body covered in wounds and scars, it was Maya, his Maya. His big cousin.. Who looked only sixteen again.. He walked over quickly.

"Maya." He whispered then she looked at him slowly.

"Who are you?!" She snapped and growled. Seth stared.

"Maya.. Maya it's me.. Seth-" She cut him off.

"You're not Seth!" She snapped and tackled him, pinning him to the ground and snarled. He struggled, not wanting to hurt her.

"Maya stop it!"

"No! Don't try to poison my baby cousin's name! You're some Templar scum! Seth is just a little boy-" tears stung her eyes. "And I won't let you hurt him!" She grabbed at his throat but he grabbed her wrists, holding her back.

"Maya please! Please look at me! It's me! It's me! I'm your little cousin-"

"Seth hated when I called him litt-" he cut her off now.

"You're trying to lie to me because I didn't care if you called me little cousin or baby cousin!" he snapped and flipped it, pinning her down now. She struggled in his grasp. "Maya.. Maya! Maya Look at me! Look at me!" She slowly stopped struggling, her breathing labored and tears in her eyes. "Hey.. Hey.." He weakly smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "We're okay Maya.. You're fine.. I'm okay.."

"Seth you look so old." She whispered. He sighed in relief.

"Maya I-" She kicked him off then got up quickly and he held his chest, coughing a bit.

"You aren't Seth." She hissed, he looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"I am Seth!"

"What song would We sing together when we were upset or scared then?!" She snapped, Seth paled, he had blocked a lot of the memories the two of them shared from his head, which were a lot of memories. He trembled again. "See, you're not Seth." He trembled more before putting his head down, his hair fell from inside his hood and covered his eyes. He closed his eyes, bracing for Maya to hit him but, it didn't happen. He felt his hair being slightly tugged and he looked at Maya, who was gently running her fingers through it. "Y-You're just a really good clone." Seth shook his head and quickly pulled his hood down.

"Maya please believe me.." He whispered.

"Why should I?!"

"Because we used to sing 'Angels on the Moon'!" Maya stopped and tears fell from her eyes.

"I.. L-Lucky Guess!"

"It's not a guess! When we were on the run we sang it because you were upset about the manor being burned down and loosing everything that was your parents' but I have something that I _**know**_ you will remember!" He opened his bag then grabbed her father's phone. The tears on her face streamed faster. "We recorded a message of our own too, do you remember that, Maya? We recorded our own message the night we stole this. And do you remember what we said we'd do?" Maya sucked in a shaky breath.

"'Therefore we have to be the ones to take out Abstergo.'" she whispered. Seth nodded then spoke quietly, taking a few steps closer to her.

"'Right, we're going to do it but, it's going to take some time.'"

"'Yeah, yeah.. Of course, dude.. We have to practice our lying and disguises, not to mention actual training then being able to do it all.. It could take months.. A year or three maybe.. But we'll do it..'"

"'Yeah, daughter of Desmond Miles, Son of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad... We are going to be legends and our grandkids are going to be sitting here, waning to hear about us and crap..'" He let out a sigh. "It was going to be amazing, Maya." Maya sucked in a shaky breath and cried, Seth held her and she put her head in his shoulder. "It's okay, Maya.. It's okay.."

"I'm sorry baby cousin!" She sobbed and gripped his hoodie, he kept her trembling form close and whispered.

"You're safe now. Remember? I promised not to leave you.."

"No but, I left you!" She sobbed. He weakly smiled and kissed her head.

"You couldn't help that. Just know you gave your life for the brotherhood because you're amazing Maya.." She sniffled and took in another shaky breath.

"I'm sorry-" She went to say it again but Seth cut her off.

" _Do you dream, that the world will know your name. So tell me your name.. Do you care? About all the little things, or anything at all? I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside, I wanna feel. I wanna sunburn, just to know that I am alive. To know I'm alive._ " He paused. " _Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't want to know. If I can't see the sun, then maybe I should go. Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon. Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon._ " Maya coughed and then gripped his hoodie tighter. He rubbed her back then murmured. "Maya, we have to go home now, okay?" She nodded slowly and walked with him, gripping his hand, sniffling now and again. He took his hoodie off and put it on Maya's shoulders but then helped her get it on and walked again. They got out of the room and Kankuro stared.

"Maya.." He blinked. Seth shook his head and headed to the entrance, Zoey stared as well but walked and left with the two. Making sure they were both let out and got to the truck. Seth held Maya close the whole ride home and she ended up asleep. He heard Zoey on the phone with the others, he then stood when they got home, Zoey opened the doors and she got out with Kankuro then Seth stepped out, carrying Maya inside. The others had gathered at the door and Seth walked inside, silent.

Maya was home. And Seth wasn't alone anymore.


	13. The Turn (Maden Al-Sayf)

Maden was silent, watching his target, his father, Kalden. He was pacing in his office, wounds still healing from the torture Zoey had given him. Maden smirked and scoffed quietly.

"Bastard." he flicked a knife into his hand then threw it, it soared through Kalden's only guard's throat. Kalden jumped, hearing the body drop. His eyes widened and he paled.

"No one was supposed to know I was going to be here!" He looked around before seeing Maden, he swallowed thickly, backing up. "Son-"

"Kalden." He spat the name out as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. Kalden backed up more.

"You're my son-"

"You tried to kill me-"

"And you refused to die, I admire that." (hehe Game of Thrones people will get that.)

"You're supposed to love me, you know. Not try and kill me."

"You became too dangerous, I couldn't have you. You do better with those blood thirsty assassins, I mean... Look at you now." Maden had blood on his hoodie but chuckled darkly.

"They tried to kill me too. They're not dead though." He approached Kalden still, who soon enough had his back to the wall. "I've waited for this a long... long time." Kalden screeched as the knife pierced his stomach, Maden dragged it down and Kalden's eyes lost the life in them, his blood spattered on Maden, who was not phased. He turned and began to leave but guards began rushing into the room. He glanced back and kicked the window out before glancing out then back and jumping, opening the glider on his hoodie, he flew through the air, onto the next roof, tumbling quickly, he got up and glanced back before running but didn't get very far before a bullet soared through his leg. He let out a screech and fell to the ground, holding his leg tightly, pressure on the wound. He tried to get up but to no avail. He clicked his ear piece. "I've been hit I need help-" his end was scratchy, Malik's eyes were narrowed.

"Maden, stay on the line, what happened?"

"Dad... Dad I have to-" there was yelling. "I want to thank you, for everything."

"Maden!" Malik barked. "Don't you dare give up without a fight! You will come home son!"

"No, dad I don't think I will be. Not today." He paused and chuckled weakly. "Hey, remember that time, I spilled ink all over the desk, I thought you were going to freak out but... You blew it off, said the maps could wait." he paused but chuckled again. "Or what about that time-"

"Maden shut up and get home-"

"Dad I can't. I really Cant." he glanced down at his leg. "I'm done, I just... I wanted you to know you're the best dad ever, and I know... I'm a damn stubborn kid but... You kept me in line. You're my real father, no one will change that. I just wish..." Maden's hair covered his eyes. "I could have done more, to make you proud." Malik swallowed thickly, his mind flashing back to Kadar's last moments. Kadar only wanted to make Malik proud... He shook his head clear of these thoughts, focusing on his son.

"Maden... Maden you... You've already made me proud. I'm proud of you every day."

"Don't just say that because I'm about to-"

"I'm not just saying it, son..." he paused. "I mean it, you've made me proud to be your father. Now we need to get you home, you have homework to do and your room needs to be cleaned... And... Those maps won't make them themselves you know." Altair glanced at Malik once, who had tears brimming his eyes, he returned his eyes forward to the assassins he was sending out to help Maden.

"Dad..?"

"Yes?"

"Don't waste your time on me, I'm already-" his ear piece cut out.

"Maden?"

There was silence and hissing from the other line.

"MADEN!"

Maden slowly opened his eyes and looked around, the best he could at least, his head was strapped down to what felt like a metal table. He winced, his leg hurt like a bitch, he also felt a little sick. He then heard a voice he didn't know.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living, Maden. Son of Kalden."

"Its Maden son of Mal-" he let out a sharp cry of pain, something was stuck into the bullet wound on his leg, and it felt like a finger. "FUCK!" he snapped.

 ****WARNING, GORE, TORTURE BELOW**  
**  
"Maden, Son of Kalden."

"Son of Mali- GAH!" he cried out again, the finger deeper in the wound now.

"Son of Kalden."

"Son... Of Malik!" He almost screamed in pain as the finger pried the wound open more.

"Son of Kalden, I'm being kind boy."

"I am Maden, son of Mal-" He screamed this time, a knife made its way onto his leg and cut the wound open more, blood gushed from the fresh wound. "FUCK!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Maden. Such foul language-"

"You think... that's bad dude? Wait for the names I have in store for you- AH FUCK!" he screamed, the knife dug into his leg more. "YOU FUCKFACE!"

"Maden, son of Kalden."

"Maden son of Ma-" he screamed in pain again, but this time, a knife was through his hand completely.

"Maden, son of Kalden."

"Maden... Son of... Malik..." His eyes closed a bit.

"Passing out so soon? I forget you have thin blood. Makes these wounds lethal to you almost, huh?" Maden didn't respond, slowly letting his eyes close but then they snapped open as a needle was jammed into him. "Some adrenaline should wake you right up." the man moved next to Maden's face, he looked at him slowly, well the best he could. His face was mangled, half burned off half cut up. He grinned wickedly at Maden. "Now, you are Kalden's son-"

"Malik's son you son of a-" the man put the needle in front of Maden's eye.

"Did you know needles can go into the eye without damaging it? Amazing the body is, isn't it?" Maden remained silent now. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Maden glared slightly at the man, who only grinned again. "Your father is?"

There was a long pause.

"My father..." he looked at the needle in front of his face." Malik Al-Sayf." The man scowled but then grinned again.

"Oh I do love when they are stubborn! And Loyal! Look at your loyalty to your... "Father" Malik! I bet you're just as loyal to your brothers and sisters yes?" he was silent still. "So Yes. And is there a girl you fancy?" Maden's eyes slightly dilated at the thought of Zoey. "Ohoho and you really like her!" Maden grit his teeth. "Enough to fight me to keep her identity hidden, how sweet." he chuckled quietly. "Fine then." He let the needle slide into Maden's eye, who let out a scream.

 ****Two weeks later****

 _Maden breathed heavy._

 _"Now, who is your father?"_

 _"Malik-" He screamed and screeched in pain. The drill digging into his skull again._

 _"Who is your father?"_

Maden was bloody, covered in wrapped up appendages when he awoke. He looked at his surroundings and was confused, he was in his room, at the manor. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the bed but stopped deciding against it. He slowly laid back down, not going to get up for a good amount of time, he slowly looked around his room and smiled weakly, there was a tray of food next to his bed, he slowly took the note off from the table, it was from Zoey. He set the note down and slowly sat up then ate a bit and looked out the window for a bit. He then turned his attention to his bedroom door when it opened, only to meet Malik's eyes.

"Maden..."

"Father." He whispered.

"My son." Malik quickly walked to Maden's bed side and hugged his son tightly, who gladly returned the hug. He gripped his father's robes, hands trembling. "I thought we lost you." he kept Maden close to him, Maden chuckled weakly.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily, old man."

"Call me old again and I'll get rid of you for sure." Malik said, jokingly of course. Maden chuckled weakly then murmured.

"I missed you father..."

"I missed you too..." He stood slowly releasing Maden. "I have to return to Altair, behave. Do not strain yourself."

"I do not plan to, father." Malik smiled and nodded, before leaving. After the door Shut, Maden looked out the window again, remembering his true father, he smirked darkly.

 _"Kalden... Kalden Al-Sayf." Maden said, voice monotone, the microchip had been implanted in his brain now, he was slowly unchained and he sat up glancing at the mad man who'd been torturing him._

 _"Brilliant! And who do you serve?"_

 _"The... Templar order."_

 _"Good! Good!"_

 _"Yes... Indeed... Good." He stood slowly then grabbed the mad man's head, forcefully snapping his neck, the man died instantly and Maden fell to the ground, unconscious._

 *****Outside of Maden's Room*****

Malik shut the door, letting out a shaky sigh.

"How is he recovering-"

"Altair do not ask questions of that sort, you want to know his mental state, if he was turned how Razon was.."

".. I was really concerned for his wellbeing Malik, do not think me so heartless, he's only a teenager, in fact he-"

"Is the same age as Kadar, when he perished, yes, I know." Altair fell silent.

"But-"

"You must ask..."

"Yes. You of all people know I must. Not just for our safety but-"

"The safety of others." Altair nodded, solemnly.

"I don't like having to do it to my right hand man..."

"Nor do I like you doing it to me-"

"Malik-"

"Silence, Novice." Altair shut his mouth. Malik let out a shaky breath.

"Malik you do not-"

"He's been turned Altair, we need to... Be cautious around him..."

"How are you certain?"

"He called me father."

"But-"

"He only calls me Dad."


	14. Kankuro and Zoey

Kankuro and Zoey had been getting their nursery ready for their twins, ever since they found out really. Zoey looked at the room a bit, leaning on Kankuro a bit, her hands on her stomach, she let out a happy sigh, she was seven months along. She tried not to complain but a complaint would slip past her lips now and again, Kankuro was a perfect man to have children with, he'd rub her back, stomach, temples. He kissed her head gently.

"So Jr and I-" Zoey scoffed playfully.

"Jr? Come on we're not naming the kid Jr."

"But Zoey-"

"Why not..." She leaned her head on him a bit. "Montrell Giovanni?" Kankuro huffed.

"Fine, but I get to name our daughter if you're naming our son!"

"Fine Fine." Zoey laughed a bit, Kankuro grinned and nuzzled his head into her neck and murmured.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." She giggled.

"Not possible."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!" She laughed and he chuckled, holding her close to him. She looked up at him and his eyes met hers, he smiled and rested his forehead on hers. He still got lost in her hazel eyes, no matter how many times he'd looked into them, he could never get over the feeling of love at first sight. Every time he looked at her, every playful nudge and joke and date, felt like the first. He put his hand around her waist and the other rested on the back of her neck. He gently pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned. He pulled back after a bit then slid his hand down to her waist as well, she moved her arms around his neck and then giggled when he began swaying. "Kankuro? What are you doing?" Kankuro smiled at her.

"I'm dancing with my girlfriend."

"Oh really? Your girlfriend who can't see her feet, let alone dance?"

"Yes." he grinned, causing her to laugh again.

"Kankuro-"

"Just follow my lead." He began dancing around the nursery with Zoey, it was slow, loving, and full of laughter. A moment the two would surely never forget. The two stopped in the middle of the room, Kankuro slowly lifted Zoey up and began walking to their bedroom.

"Kankuro I can walk." She giggled. He continued walking.

"It honestly is not a problem."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You're very strong then. I feel like a whale." He began laughing hard.

"Well you're not a whale."

"Oh really Sherlock?" he nuzzled her gently then stopped inside their bedroom, setting her down on the bed then laid next to her, he watched her and then pulled her so her back was against his chest, how the slept every night. He rubbed her stomach. She stopped him and he blinked. "Wait. Watch." She glanced at him. "Well... Actually. Say something." Kankuro glanced at her then her stomach, resting his hand on it.

"Something." He felt a kick and grinned a bit.

"They like when you talk."

"I see that." He felt another kick and purred quietly, putting his head on hers then kissed it and rubbed her stomach now, keeping her close. He closed his eyes. "I love you... So much."

"I love you too."

 *******

Kankuro woke up in the middle of the middle night by Zoey shaking him.

"Kankuro, wake up... Wake up."

"Wha-"

"My water broke." Kankuro shot up, looking at her.

"You're sure-"

"Well I didn't pee myself if that's what you're asking." She said bluntly, she was in pain, he could tell.

"Alright, Alright."

 *******

Once they were in the hospital room, Zoey was death gripping Kankuro's hand.

"It's too early, the-they aren't supposed to be here for another-"

"Hey, Hey... You're okay... We'll be okay... The babies will be okay." Kankuro whispered, moving the hair from her face. Only to wince as she almost broke his hand as a contraction passed, she threw her head back. "Hey! Hey breathe!" Zoey cried out and then sucked in a breath, holding it. "Baby you have to breath." he murmured, she glanced at him, tears running down her face. But she let out a breath.

 *******

After sixteen hours of labor and a lot of screaming, a cry was heard, then another. Doctors worked quickly, putting the babies with nurses who took them to other rooms, they quickly pushed Kankuro out.

"Kankuro!" Zoey screeched.

"Hey! Let me go! That's my-"

"Sir, you have to stay out here, she's bleeding out." They closed the door in his face, he remained motionless, standing right in front of the door, he didn't budge, when Temari came over, Gaara, he didn't move, speak, or anything.

Three hours had passed and he was still not allowed in the room.

Four.

Five.

Then the door opened, the doctor let Kankuro in. Who quickly moved to Zoey's side, who was out cold.

Soon enough, the doctor brought in the Birth Certificates out for Kankuro and Zoey to sign. Zoey was awake, groggy, but awake. She watched the doctor.

"Where are our babies..?" she murmured, Kankuro gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I told you they had to take them into another room for a bit, they'll be here soon." The doctor didn't say anything, only set the Certificates on the small pull out table over the bed then left. Zoey tried to grab the pen but her hand landed next to it and she was silent, trying again, only to have Kankuro pick up the pen, signing the boy's first.

"Montrell Giovanni" he murmured as he wrote, Zoey smiled weakly and then watched him write. "And," he looked at their daughter's certificate. "Niomi Misae," Zoey smiled a bit more, then looked to the side, where they brought the two babies in. She released Kankuro's hand.

"Kankuro..." She murmured. "I wanna hold them." Kankuro didn't want to tear his gaze away from their children but glanced at Zoey and smiled, nodding. He stood up, gently picking up Niomi then Montrell and walked back over to Zoey, He sat down again but she was asleep, he chuckled quietly, carefully placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead before he leaned back a bit, holding their children. He looked at them and chuckled quietly, they were sound asleep like their mother.

 *******

About two weeks had passed and the family was home. Niomi was very talkative, always babbling to her parents whenever she got the chance, Montrell on the other hand was a very quiet baby, he barely cried, babbled, or anything. But at 4:30 in the morning on the dime, the two would cry, waking up their parents who always came and calmed them then would go back to bed or get coffee, the two didn't mind though. Kankuro and Zoey were model parents, knowing when the kids needed fed, diaper changed, etc. Montrell had his parent's brown hair but his eyes were oddly enough a bright blue, while his sister had lighter hair than her brother but her eyes were brown. Both of the babies had taken a liking to their grandfather Ezio right off the bat as well. So the night had come, Kankuro and Zoey settled into bed and then turned and faced each other, moonlight shining in the window, Zoey smiled at Kankuro, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, moving her forehead onto his. He smiled and rubbed his nose on hers.

"I love you too, Zoe." he whispered back then put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss before sliding his hand down to the small of her back, pulling her close to him, she buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes. Kankuro waited until her breathing evened out before he closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

But this particular night, at 4:30, the baby monitor was silent. Zoey and Kankuro woke up, having been used to it, the two glanced at each other.

"I... I think I'm going to check on the twins." Zoey stated, getting up, she was hoping they'd actually slept through the night for once. She glanced at Kankuro, who was rubbing his eyes and stretching a bit. She then headed across the hall to the twins' bedroom and opened the door, only to let out an ear piercing screech. Kankuro shot up out of bed, quickly going to Zoey's side, who was kneeling down in the middle of the nursery, holding the twins' baby blankets close to her and sobbing, the window was wide open, the curtains blew with the wind that howled through the night. Ezio was in the door as well before he quickly moved to Zoey's side and held her close. Kankuro went to the window, anger radiating off of him. He glanced at Zoey, who was sobbing into Ezio's chest. He quickly walked out, his brother and sister already there.

"Kankuro-"

"Whoever did this-"

"Kankuro stop-"

"I'm going to fucking kill them!" he snapped, briskly walking down the hall. Only to have sand wrap around him and hold him in place. He struggled and thrashed around, growling and snarling. "Gaara!" He snapped. Gaara was silent.

"Going in angry will get you killed."

"I'm going to get my children back-"

"Kankuro-"

"They took my children Gaara!" He snapped.

"Kankuro." Zoey walked out of the nursery, his eyes softened, she looked broken. Zoey walked over and put her hand on his cheek, the sand released him and he pulled Zoey close, rubbing her back as she put her hands on his chest. "W-We will get who did this... But we have to-"

"Bella." Ezio whispered, handing her a Templar insignia he'd found in the nursery. Zoey slowly took it and looked at it, she trembled and then Kankuro quickly pulled her closer and she began sobbing again, he rubbed her back more and put his head in her hair, closing his eyes, trying to fight back tears of his own. Gaara looked at Temari, both of them had never seen Kankuro like this before, Temari headed down the hall to Altair, who was walking with Mara and the other assassins to the office.

Kankuro kept Zoey close, the two just holding each other in the hallway.

"Zoe-"

"I should have kept them with us tonight-"

"Zoey you couldn't have known, I didn't know-"

"Kankuro we could have done something different tonight-"

"Zoey!" he snapped, causing her to jump, he gently moved some hair from her face. "There is nothing we could have done..." he whispered. She slowly just put her head down, her forehead on his chest, he glanced at the nursery door once then slowly picked Zoey up, walking into the nursery again, picking up the baby blankets, he headed back to their bedroom, laying Zoey down in bed, she glanced at him, her brown orbs full of anguish, regret, he had to tear his gaze away from hers. "I'll be right back-"

"Kankuro-"

"I promise." he whispered, his voice cracking, Zoey stopped and nodded slowly, curling up. Kankuro slowly slipped back into the nursery, closing the door, he slid down it, tears streaming down his face.

"Montrell, Niomi." He whispered, choking up on tears, he then snapped. "DAMMIT!" he slammed his fist into the wall, a large hole where his hand had hit. He slammed it there again.

"MONTRELL! NIOMI!" He sobbed, his hand over his eyes, other hand slammed into the wall.

This was only the beginning of the constant battle he and Zoey would have to face every morning.

This was only the beginning of their anguish.

Their fights.

...

Their Undoing.

Their children were gone, and they couldn't do anything. Abstergo had hundreds of buildings, thousands maybe, they'd never be able to track their children down, and even if they did security was going to be so tight no one would be able to get even close to them.

...

Zoey was silent, looking at the two blankets she'd made for Niomi and Montrell. Tears welled in her eyes.

"My babies." She whispered.

...

Once in the office, Altair had Gaara go through and do a head count, he returned.

"Only one person is missing." he muttered.

"Is it Razon-" Ezio began, anger in his tone.

"No." Gaara glanced at Ezio then turned his attention to Malik.

"It's Maden."


	15. The End

Note: This is not the actual end of my story, just the name of this chapter.

* * *

Altair was silent, running through the woods around the manor. He glanced over, Haku flying next to him.

"Are they behind us still?" He asked Haku, who glanced back and nodded, flying faster, Altair continued to run, picking up more speed.

"We have to-" Haku let out a pain filled screech as his tail was grabbed and he was dragged back.

"Haku!" Altair grabbed at him but missed.

"Keep running! Protect them! Protect-" he was cut off, the darkness surrounding him. Altair hesitated but began running again. He lost Everyone, the damned darkness.. He ran faster, breathing heavy, covered in wounds.

He looked back to yesterday, had he just said no, had he sacrificed himself, this wouldn't have happened.

~ **The Day before. 24 hours ago** ~

Altair smiled a bit at his wife and son. They were playing with Maya and Mara, it had been three years since Desmond had sacrificed himself, Altair heard him now and again, but it was usually faint. He glanced at Maya, she was a perfect mixture of her mother and father. He walked over, sitting with them.

"What are you all doing?" Maya looked at Altair.

"Jaddi!" She jumped into his arms and he held her, smiling slightly.

"Hey Maya."

"Baba!" He caught Seth as he jumped at him as well, chuckling quietly. He looked at the two.

"Well, you two saying Hi doesn't answer my question-"

"We're just playing Uno." She pointed at the table, the cards were all over the table and there were small toy cars and other toys on the table as well. "And NASCAR, and lots of other games."

"Sounds like.. fun?" He chuckled.

"It is!" He heard knocking on the door and blinked, getting to his feet, he set the two children down.

"Is anyone expected today?" he looked at Delilah, who shook her head. He turned his attention to the door and opened it, he looked at the couple and their son. "Hello Haku, Chihiro, Ryuu. Good to see you."

"Hi Uncle Altair!" Ryuu squeaked out, before running inside and hugging Maya, who giggled and hugged him back, he then hugged Seth and Altair looked at Chihiro, who walked in, Haku on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you Altair." Chihiro smiled at him, he nodded. He had organized a meeting of sorts, the Templar organization was expanding, they'd taken on new recruits and brought more from the past. He glanced outside once more before closing the door. He nodded and Haku followed him into the meeting room, Mara on their heels.

"Mara-"

"No, Altair don't you tell me I cant join this war."

"Mara you're a mother now-"

"And I'm going to fight for my daughter's freedom."

"But what will she do if something happens to you?"

"Then I'll have to try extra hard to not die." She walked past them now, Altair sighed but Haku chuckled.

"You know where she gets that stubborn head?"

"Where?"

"You."

"I'm not her father-"

"No but you basically raised her, did you not? She's been here since she was what, sixteen?" Altair thought for a bit before nodding. They got to the meeting room, Ezio, Connor, Edward, Mary, Aveline, Adewale, Gaara, Kankuro, Zoey, Mara, Malik, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Rock Lee, Temari, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and now Haku were there. He sat himself at the head of the table.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know the Templar threat has been growing larger and larger each day. They have gotten ahold of the pieces of Eden, not all of them as we all know but a good bit of them. Now, they've been bringing back some very powerful people. And now.. They've conjured something. Haku, take over." Haku nodded, using his magic so everyone could hear him in their minds.

"They've taken in the darkest spirits from the spirit world. The ones with grudges against humans, and.. No-Face." He glanced around, the others seemed confused so he closed his eyes, thinking back to the incident at the bathhouse, some gasped, while others remained silent. "He's dangerous, and they've also conjured something worse, something I cant make out though. They're trying to control it but soon this darkness will consume them, then everything else."

"And Desmond's sacrifice will have been for nothing, so we have to act quickly-" he was cut off by Maya knocking.

"Jaddi! Someone is here to see you!" She then ran off.

"Excuse me." He stood and walked out. "Maya, I told you not to answer the door." He muttered as he passed the three year old.

"Well he broke the door off, so I had to let him in."

"Broke the-" He looked to see No-Face, sitting in the living room, he sucked in a breath.

"Yell for Haku and I never spit them up." His voice sounded like a mixture of Abbas' and Delilah's. He froze.

"You-"

"I can't keep her down long, she didn't take anything from me." He growled. "Now listen carefully assassin, I'm offering this sort of treaty. Give yourself, and the other assassins, and the ninja up, then we'll leave." Altair was silent for a bit. "We'll remove the darkness and-"

"No." Haku's voice came from behind Altair, No-face chuckled.

"Your choice, not mine." He spit up Delilah. "Good seeing you again, Altair." This time it was only Abbas' voice.

"Abbas-"

"Yes, This monster took me and ate me, to have a humanoid form. And I got all the gold I wanted. Come now Altair, you must admit, this is nice. Being able to speak and do as I please." He chuckled darkly. "While being all the more powerful than you." He growled at Abbas but he walked out. "See you later then Altair." he chuckled darkly. Altair threw a knife, but it went through No-Face without a problem. He snarled but then shook his head.

"Back to the meeting." He murmured, heading back to the meeting room. He sat back in his chair. "As we were saying, Desmond's sacrifice will have been for nothing if this Darkness consumes everything we worked to protect. So simply, we just have to fight. And not stop fighting until the Templars are wiped off the face of the earth. No matter how long it takes." The others nodded. "Now, any ideas?" Shikamaru glanced at Zoey, who glared.

"Zoey has one!" He spoke up, Kankuro gently nudged his girlfriend, who murmured, messing with her oragami as she spoke.

"I say we send a few teams, teams of three or two to each building, take them out from the inside then move on to the next building. They have terrible security and each building has a Templar from the past as a leader." She froze when she finished her crane, Kankuro slipped it out of her hand and put a new sheet of paper in her hands now. She began folding and speaking again. "Each Leader has three elite guards hidden around them, they usually are a bit tricky to find but once you spot them you can take them down by using stealth to your advantage. They all carry heavy weapons. Guns that don't stop firing until they release the trigger." Zoey shuddered a bit. "They tear through men quicker than a chainsaw." She paused. "But an internal assault on each building, slowly take back the states then the rest of the world." She glanced up once but then back to her origami. Altair nodded a bit then stood.

"Anyone object Zoey's plan?" No one said anything. "Good. We set up teams of two." He looked through. "Temari and Shikamaru, Mara and Gaara, Zoey and TenTen, Kankuro and Kiba, Ino and Sakura, Kakashi and Malik, Naruto and Rock Lee, Mary and Adewale, Connor and Edward, Aveline and Ezio, Neji and Hinata, And finally Haku and Myself. Any objections?" He looked around the table, Sakura and Ino glared each other down. And he blinked a bit seeing Zoey and TenTen glaring each other down. "No?" The females didn't say anything, only glared. He nodded a bit. "Alright, we'll assign you each a building to go to in the morning, for now, go and train or do whatever it is you do before a mission." The others nodded and stood. Zoey walked right over to Kankuro and put her arms around his neck, he blinked but she whispered something to him, he smirked a bit and picked her up, she giggled quietly and the two walked out, Tenten growled low. Sakura glared at Ino but walked over to Malik and kissed his cheek, gently sliding her hand from his shoulder down to his hand and took it in hers, walking out. Malik blinked a lot but followed, Ino growled low as well, standing next to Tenten. Altair shook his head at the girls and walked out.

~ **17 hours before** ~

Holding Delilah close, they watched their son play with his older cousin. He was silent, deep in thought, what were the Templars doing? Sending for negotiations? They were getting desperate for some reason and the battle hadn't even begun. He shook his head, helping Delilah and Mara put the children to bed before walking down the hall to his study, only to have the power go out. He blinked and glanced around before heading back to Mara's room, he knocked quietly, no answer. He knocked again then pounded on the door. Nothing. He kicked it open and then took a step back. Mara was on the ground, darkness surrounding her but she reached for it.

"Desmond." She whispered.

"Mara no!" he went to run in but was thrown back. Mara slowly looked over, her golden eyes began loosing color and she watched Altair.

"Altair.. Run." She whispered, before she screamed, her life being taken from her slowly, cuts covered her body. He tried again and again to run inside the room but couldn't. He then took a few steps back as her heart was ripped right from her chest.

"Love." A voice whispered. "Such a weakness." it tossed her heart to the side then began moving to the door but Altair slammed it shut and began running down the halls.

"EVERYONE! OUT OF THE MANOR! NOW!" He ran into his son's room and picked him up, then Maya, Maya blinked, rubbing her eyes as Altair ran to his own bedroom.

"Jaddi..? Where are we going? Where's mama?" She looked behind him and he pulled the two closer.

"She's gone Maya." He whispered then continued running, sliding to a stop in front of the door, he set the two down and opened it but the darkness surrounded his wife. "NO!" He roared in anger, looking at the kids once. "Stay here and do not move." He ordered, the two went still, Maya grabbed Seth, pulling him close. Altair quickly ran into the room but was thrown out into the wall. He stood again. "DELILAH!" She slowly looked over at Altair, her eyes were pure white, turning blue.

"Al...tair..." She whispered before screeching in pain, cuts covered her body and he began trembling but tried again and again to get into the room, receiving his own wounds from the darkness.

"DELILAH!" He yelled again but the door was slammed shut in his face this time. He pounded on it but looked at the two kids, who looked terrified. He knew she'd want him to get them to safety. Tears threatened his eyes but he picked up the two kids and ran out quickly. Sliding once again to a stop once he was outside. Darkness erupted from the windows and doors of the manor. "Into the vans! Now!" He snapped, people quickly loaded themselves into the vans, he'd do a head count as they drove. He put the kids in the van with Chihiro, Ryuu and Haku then got in himself. He drove down the road quickly.

"Baba! We're leaving Mama!" Seth Cried out, Maya only held him, knowing the look on her Jaddi's face. It was the same look her mother wore when her father was brought up.

"Not now Seth." She whispered to him. Altair continued driving, tears rimming his eyes but anger in his golden orbs, they only shown with rage and regret.

~ **15 hours before** ~

As they stopped for gas, many many miles away from the manor, Altair put his head in his hands, leaning back on the van. Ezio walked over, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"...Who else did we loose?"

"TenTen, Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, Adewale, Aveline, Mary, Hinata.." He paused, trying to remember who else.

"Too many."

"Too many." Ezio agreed. The two assassins were silent then Ezio spoke again. "What now?"

"We keep moving."

"Until what Altair?"

"Until we're safe!" He snapped. Ezio looked at his friend, his random outburst unsettled him.

"Altair-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Altair listen to me-"

"We're not going to-"

"We should find the source of it and turn it off."

"You think some giant evil mass of darkness is going to have some sort of On Off switch on it, Ezio?" He looked at the Italian man who shrugged.

"We can only hope for that, or just die trying to save the world like we did before." Altair was silent for a bit.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"But we find somewhere for Chihiro, the kids and hide. Got it?" Ezio was silent before nodding. Getting Zoey, Kankuro, Chihiro, Ryuu, Maden, and Sakura in the van. She looked at Malik, who gave her a sad, small smile. Maya and Seth began fighting Ezio, crying out and kicking, biting, scratching, hitting, everything to get away. Ezio winced when Maya bit his hand and he let them go. They both ran back to Altair, clinging to his legs. Seth gripped tightly.

"Baba don't make us leave! Please" For once, Maya was silent. She looked at her little cousin then slowly up at Altair.

"We didn't leave mama and Jodedah. They're dead aren't they?" The three year old asked quietly, Altair was silent for a bit, slowly kneeling down to their height.

"Maya-"

"Aren't they?" She asked again, her eyes held no emotion, as did her face.

"Yes." Seth trembled Maya trembled slightly but sucked in a breath and held it. Seth looked at his older cousin.

"Maya mama is-" Maya let the breath out.

"We'll see them again someday but right now we have to do what Jaddi does and my baba died for." She looked at Seth then Altair. "We have to save everyone else." Altair was silent.

"You two can't come." Maya growled.

"We're coming-"

"No Maya!" He snapped for once. She didn't recoil or anything, only let her hands turn to fists.

"Seth," she looked at her younger cousin who was crying and released Altair's leg then grabbed Seth's hand. "let's go. They don't need us." She hissed. Walking to the van.

"You two," Ezio spoke quickly, picking the two up. "are going to make sure when everyone is at the safehouse, that they stay calm and no one gets hurt. We need you there." Maya was silent but Seth sniffled and nodded. He set the two in the van, Seth cried and Zoey held him close, rubbing his back. Maya remained dead silent, her eyes set on the ground. She then looked at Altair.

"Jaddi." He looked over. "Whatever killed Mama and Jodedah." She paused. "Make sure it suffers." She looked at the floor again. Tears rimmed her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Altair was silent, but nodded.

"I'll make sure of it Maya." The doors were closed, Kankuro was silent but drove away. Altair watched the van drive away before turning his attention to the remaining few. Naruto, Neji, Connor, Edward, Ezio, Temari, Gaara, Kakashi, Haku, And his right hand man, Malik. He let out a breath then raised his head and looked at them.

"Now is the time to fight." He grit his teeth. "With everything you've got. And don't stop until we've won." He watched the remaining few. "You've had someone you love taken from you, in one way or another. Now know you may never see each other again. If you want to leave, then do so now. But if you're going to stay and fight, then lets go find the damned Abstergo building that caused this mess." The others nodded and began loading up in the vans. Malik walked over, putting his hand on Altair's shoulder.

"You know what you're doing?"

"No, Malik I dont." Malik put his head down and smirked, chuckling quietly.

"You're a damned Novice." He paused. "Don't get killed."

"Same goes to you." Malik walked past now, patting Altair's back before getting in a van. Altair looked over at the giant black cloud, he closed his eyes, only to see Delilah killed again and quickly opened his eyes. He shook his head a bit before looking at the van that everyone was standing near, shaking hands and smiling, talking of better times and they smiled a bit, this was them saying goodbye to one another. Some were beginning to get tears in their eyes. He then walked to his van and got in, sitting with his head back on the seat. As soon as it was loaded he began driving in the direction the darkness was seeming to come from.

~ **12 hours before** ~

Altair was silent as they pulled up to the Abstergo building, well.. The remains of it. He grit his teeth but got out, along with the others, Naruto walked at his side and they walked inside. Their guard's up. Haku's ears twitched when there was a loud screech.

"That was No-Face." He murmured quietly. A shadow passed by them then fell to the ground. It was Abbas, he coughed a bit and wheezed.

"Abbas?" Altair looked at him, Abbas slowly looked at him, his eyes a blue color and then he slowly rose to his feet and ran at the group, A sword quickly made it's way through his chest.

"Heed the warning, do not let it touch you." He whispered before dying. His eyes turning dull and he was slid off the sword, Altair looked at his sword then walked again, He heard a scream and turned, Temari was being strangled by the darkness.

"Temari!" Gaara snapped, his sand went but the darkness consumed it and launched it right back at Gaara, knocking him backwards he growled low and then stared, his sand began turning black, he let his sand armor fall and watched it all turn into the darkness. He backed up but then grit his teeth and ran quickly, grabbing his sister's hand. She only sputtered up a large amount of blood before whispering.

"Gaara.. get out of here."

"Temari no-"

"Now.. Listen to your big sister please.." Gaara stared for a bit but released her hand as the darkness consumed her completely then dropped her body after a bit, it was torn to shreds. Gaara stared, gritting his teeth but walked with the others a few feet.

"All of you keep going, I'm going to keep it back for a bit." Gaara stated

"Gaara that's crazy!" Naruto snapped but froze when Gaara sent him a dark glare.

"I'll do as I please." He growled, turning and using his sand to make a giant wall then glanced back. "Go. Now. Destroy this darkness." Altair nodded, pulling the others Along. Neji was silent, watching around a bit before looking forward.

"Anything, Neji?" Altair murmured, Neji shook his head and then something wrapped around his arm, he went to attack but stared.

"Hinata-"

"Neji.." She grinned darkly and then the darkness began surrounding him. He looked around and slowly all of the bad things he's ever done began filling his mind, he let out a yell then a screech of pure agony, blood fell from his eyes and he fell to the ground, eyes dull. The darkness pulled out his eyes slowly and laughed, crushing them.

"Pity. I liked him." It laughed hard before looking at the remaining few before going back to Gaara, he was all alone after all...

The darkness began surrounding Gaara but hissed, seeing it was a sand copy.

"Where are you Sand boy?! I've killed your sister, I'm going to kill your brother. You might as well die now!" Sand surrounded the darkness and it screeched and hissed, Gaara winced and tried to keep it contained but the ball of sand exploded and he flew back before tumbling and sliding on the ground. "Tsk Tsk.." It turned into a humanoid form, Temari, her voice came from it as well.

"Stupid brother." She hissed. "You ruined my life. You know that? You always ruined everything!"

"You're.. Not Temari.." he whispered, slowly pushing himself up but she put her foot on his back and slammed him down.

"Yes I am, and you've killed me, Gaara." He looked at her slowly, she was shifting forms, his eyes widened and he gasped, his mother.

"Gaara. You killed me. It's all your fault."

"Stop it."

"You did this to me-"

"Shut up!"

"You're a murderer!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He snapped, sand flying at his mother figure, his eyes widened when the form shifted again, to his father.

"You need to die." It whispered but the voice was contorted, he'd hurt it he supposed. It couldn't get his father's voice.. He rose slowly and then brought his sand up and the darkness grinned at him, half of his father's face was a void of darkness, a red eye in the middle of it. Gaara stared. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" It began walking to him, he tried to defend himself but when the sand touched him now, the darkness consumed it. Gaara's back hit a wall and the darkness turned again, into his mother yet again.

"You had to kill me twice?" Tears fell from her eyes. "How could you? My baby boy.. How could I love a monster like you?" Gaara's eyes widened again. He then let out a scream of pain as her hand shoved into his chest and began pulling his heart out. "You don't deserve love." She hissed, His eyes became dull, and he fell to the ground, Dead. The darkness turned back to it's formless shape.

"Pity." It whispered before flying after the group again.

~ **10 hours before** ~

Naruto was silent as he watched Altair and Malik mess around with this machine that had supposedly brought the darkness into the world. He was silent because he didn't know what to do.. Neji was gone, Temari.. Hinata.. Everyone basically. Except himself and Kakashi. He swallowed thickly.

"Sensei?" He looked at Kakashi, who glanced at him. "Are we going to make it out of this?"

"I don't know, Naruto." His eyes slowly became blue but Naruto rubbed his eyes and Kakashi's eyes were normal. He rubbed his head a bit, not liking this. He'd been seeing things. Kakashi walked over slowly then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered. "It will consume you before you even know it's gotten it's grasp upon you." Naruto snapped his attention to Kakashi again, who was on the other side of the room. He slapped himself a few times before looking at Malik and Altair.

"Do you guys know what you're doing?"

"Nope." The said simultaneously. He rubbed his head again.

"Great.." Kakashi was silent for a bit before dropping to the ground, his heart ripped out of his back. "Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto snapped, but he was gone.

"Naruto! We have to go! Now!" Altair grabbed Naruto and quickly began running, Naruto, Connor, Edward, Ezio, Haku, and Malik in front of them. Naruto looked back once more, as soon as they were outside, Naruto turned.

"You guys have to get out of here."

"Naruto do not sacrifice yourself-"

"I'm going to give you a chance to go back and figure out how to end this." He snapped. Slowly he began being surrounded in red. "Leave now." He hissed, tails slowly growing from the red. Altair and the others loaded into the vans and quickly drove back to their home, hoping the library could help.

Naruto looked at the darkness before becoming the Nine-tailed fox. He snarled and the Darkness turned into Shukaku. He took a step back but then lunged and the two began fighting, snarling, biting, scratching- Then the darkness bit him and he screeched in pain, going to the ground, he slowly turned back into himself, the darkness consuming him. A figure of black approached, then knelt down beside him.

"It'll be all over soon. Do not worry." It whispered, closing his eyes then ripped his heart out and crushed it. "Soon."

~ **8 hours before** ~

Altair was silent as they reached the library doors, the opened them and stared, all of their books, their work, gone. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"FUCK!" He snapped. Malik glanced over and then began looking for anything that would be left. The others helping, But Ezio sat next to Altair and put his hand on his shoulder.

"The fight is not over until we give up." he stated. Altair glared.

"Or until we are all dead!" He snapped.

"Well that is the same as giving up, Amico." He glared but then stood and walked off.

Edward was leaning on a shelf, drinking a bottle of rum, rubbing his eyes. Mary, his Mary was gone. He sniffled once before hearing her voice, her sweet whisper.

"Edward."

"Mary?"

"Oi! Kenway!" She slowly rounded the corner, sitting next to him but he moved away. "What's wrong?"

"The darkness-"

"No It's me, really." She took her hidden blade, cutting her finger and regular blood came out instead of darkness. He slowly pulled her into his arms.

"Mary.."

"It's okay Kenway.." She rubbed his back before standing. "We cant kill this, you know that..?"

"I do, lass.."

"They're going to keep looking, aren't they?"

"Most likely.." She buried her head in the crock of his neck.

"I don't want it to end this way Kenway.."

"I don't want it to end at all.." He smashed the bottle on the shelf and Mary jumped, backing away.

"Kenway!"

"Mary.." his eyes turned a light blue and she backed up more before running off. Edward chuckled darkly before jamming the bottle into his neck and fell to the ground, surrounded in blood.

Connor slipped into one of the aisles and looked through a book.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" he jumped now and looked over, his mother.

"Isa.." He dropped the one book he'd found. "You can't be here-"

"The animus Machine. It brought me here as well." Connor backed up a bit but she soon enough was covered in flames and burns. "What is wrong? Not happy to see your own mother?"

"Stop it-"

"You were the one who wasn't strong enough to save me. You let me die Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"No I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Isa I'd never let you die willingly! I wasn't strong enough I couldn't-"

"Exactly! You were not strong enough! You let me die!"

"I did not!" He snapped.

"You did!" She growled. "Now you're going to pay!" the bookshelf soon enough fell ontop of him, he tried to push it off but the darkness held it down, his mother smirked at him before the whole thing caught fire, Connor screeched in agony and pain as the flames engulfed his robes and body. The others ran over but none of them could lift the Bookshelf. Altair continued trying but Malik pulled him away.

"We have to get out of here-"

"We cant leave him!"

"He's already gone! We have to go!" Malik pulled him out, the others already gone as flames engulfed the library and then soon enough, the whole manor. Altair watched the flames but then got into the van with the others.

Mary coughed harshly, smoke in her lungs, she'd not found and told the others she was alright. They hadn't known she was there. She could't get out and soon enough, collapsed next to Edward's body and wheezed.

"Kenway.." She slowly moved her hand into his and then her eyes shut as the flames engulfed her body then his. She died instantly.

~ **6 hours before** ~

Altair, Ezio, Haku, and Malik were silent, sitting in the middle of nowhere in the van. Altair rubbed his eyes, all of them were exhausted, emotionally and physically. Ezio slowly pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Zoey.. Seeing if she is alright.." he whispered. Dialing his daughter figure and got out of the van, standing right outside. He waited, listening to the ringing, Zoey picked up, her voice groggy, he could tell she'd been asleep.

"Ezio? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" she was worried though. He assumed Kankuro had gotten her to sleep, the predicament and her pregnancy couldn't have been timed worse. He smiled tiredly.

"I am fine la mia bambina(1).." he murmured quietly. "How are you?" He heard a sigh of relief from her.

"I'm tired, in a bit of pain but I'll be okay.. When are you and the others going to get here?"

"Soon. Who do you have left?"

"Maya, Seth, Ryuu, Kankuro and myself."

"What happened to Chihiro, Sakura and Maden?"

'The darkness had contaminated her.. She tried to kill Ryuu but we stopped her in time.. Ryuu is still shaken up..." He nodded sadly.

"The poor boy.."

"Maden was the one to subdue her, but she stabbed him before.. he could.." She swallowed thickly. "He could kill her, but he did kill her.. Then he died himself.. And Sakura.. She.. She went into the darkness willingly, it took over her, she let it tear her limb from limb-"

"Do not continue, it hurts you." Ezio stated firmly.

"Ezio.."

"Yes?"

"Please stay safe.."

"I'm always safe, aren't I?"

"No." Zoey said bluntly, causing Ezio to chuckle tiredly.

"I miss you, bambina (2)."

"I miss you too papà" she whispered. He smiled sadly.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Didn't I promise when you and Kankuro got married I'd walk you down the aisle? And that I'd be there for the birth of your twins."

"You keep that promise."

"I will."

"Ezio-" the line cut out.

"Zoey? Bambina? Zoey!?" He snapped, but the darkness surrounded him.

"EZIO!" Zoey's scream sounded from somewhere inside the darkness. He grit his teeth.

"I'M COMING BAMBINA HOLD ON-" He began walking into the darkness, fighting his way through it. It growled, trying to consume him but couldn't. It smirked.

"She's dead. Her twins? They're dead too. Such beautiful children, but this world doesn't deserve that beauty." Ceasare. Ezio turned fast and snarled.

"You-"

"Thought you'd seen the last of me, Auditore?" he laughed. Ezio grit his teeth, anger overtaking his concern for Zoey and the darkness began consuming him, cutting him up. He screeched in pain.

"EZIO!" Altair screamed into the darkness but it was no use, his Italian friend was gone.

Ezio coughed and looked around, trying to find a way out. He began walking through the darkness, fighting again but then memories flooded him. His father and brothers, his friends, his uncle, his lover.. He screamed in agony before collapsing.

"Love is a weakness." The darkness hissed, reaching at Ezio's chest but Ezio spoke.

"Love, is strength." The darkness snarled but ripped out Ezio's heart, only to hear. "And it will bring your undoing..." Ezio fell to the ground, Limp, eyes dull.

~ **In the Safehouse** ~

Zoey was sitting in the middle of Kankuro's legs, leaned back on him, asleep again. Kankuro gently rubbed her stomach and rested his head upon hers. He was watching Maya, Seth and Ryuu. Ryuu was trembling still, having saw his own mother's death but Maya and Seth were dealing out another game of Go Fish, which he partook in but would only show his cards instead of speak. Maya hummed quietly and Seth joined her. They were humming "Angels on the Moon." Maya's lullaby and their song. The cousins were connected like twins almost. Kankuro heard something bang and quickly moved, Zoey snapped awake and he moved her and the kids behind him. Maya kept Ryuu and Seth close to her gripping them slightly.

"Hello!" Kankuro called into the corridor. The darkness chuckled from the other end and went to come through but Maya moved fast, standing in front of the entrance, She snapped.

"Stay Away from my family!" The darkness hissed and screeched, backing away from her, She snarled. "You've taken enough! Leave now!" The darkness was gone in seconds and Maya collapsed to her knees, trembling and tears ran down her face.

"Maya!" Seth ran over, hugging his older cousin. "Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't want it to kill anyone else." She whispered, gripping her younger cousin's shirt and she sobbed. "I didn't want you to get hurt Seth." He kept her close, Kankuro put the two back in bed before sitting behind Zoey slowly again, pulling her close. She was not going back to sleep, he knew that. She kept her arms around his one arm and his free hand rubbed her stomach again. He hummed quietly to her and she trembled slightly.

"Ezio's out there.."

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Kankuro whispered. Zoey trembled still. "Zoey you have to calm down."

"I cant-"

"You have to." he whispered, pulling her closer now and placed gentle loving kisses on her head. "Please.." She let out a few shaky breaths. "We don't want to put the babies into distress." he whispered. Zoey nodded slowly before her head lightly hit his chest, he put his head on hers again and kept his eyes on the kids, silent. They were so strong. Taking this situation really well for kids their ages.

~ **4 hours before.** ~

Malik, Haku and Altair were silent, walking down the road. Malik glanced at Altair once.

"Are you alright?"

"Malik. I am not alright! How could you even ask that?!" Malik smirked.

"I don't know. I was just seeing how much it would take to make you snap."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Altair slowly looked at Malik, who's eyes were pale blue, his eyes widened and he jumped away from him.

"Malik no.."

"Oh Malik Yes. He's mine now Altair." The darkness spoke from inside Malik. "And now you're going to kill him~" Malik lunged at Altair, who moved fast and kicked him away.

"Give him back to me!"

"He's not yours."

"He's not yours either!" Haku watched, silent, he couldn't do anything. He winced when Malik lunged again and Altair only punched him in the face. "Give him back!"

"Never! He's mine _Now_ and that's all that matters!"

"NO!" Roared Altair, snapping and grabbing Malik's arm, pulling it behind his back and forced him to the ground. The darkness hissed in pain. "He's my best friend, I need him back, I will _not_ loose him again!"

"Fine! If you wont kill him," the darkness grinned wide. "THEN I WILL!" It snapped, Malik screeched in agony as spikes of black came out of his skin, Altair jumped back.

"MALIK!" He screeched, Malik was silent, dead, impaled upon many spikes. "Malik.." Tears fell from Altair's face. "Demons inside of me..." He whispered. "Please Tear me apart!" He snapped.

"That can be arranged~" The darkness laughed, flying at Altair and Haku now.

"Altair! We must leave!" Haku snapped, causing Altair to nod, they took off into the woods as fast as they could go.

~ **At the Safehouse, an hour before** ~

Zoey looked at Kankuro as he walked to the corridor.

"Please stay here-"

"Zoey, I'm only going to see if it's clear-"

"No Kankuro please.." She whispered, he sighed and walked back over, pulling her into his arms and just sat behind her again, keeping her close, the kids were asleep, even Ryuu. Maya had sung them all to sleep. Zoey sniffled once. "Just don't leave me.."

"I would have-"

"Died." She said bluntly.

"No-"

"The darkness is ripping people to shreds, We're staying here." She looked at Kankuro, who was staring into the corridor. "Kankuro!" she snapped quietly, causing him to look at her. She stared at him for a bit but he slowly stood. "No!" She stood as well, he began walking into the darkness. "Kankuro no!" She yelled, the kids woke but she barked. "Stay there and do not move!" Kankuro began walking, pulling Zoey, she tried to plant her feet but the ground was concrete. (*Claps* Rhyme). "Don't you do this to me!" She snapped. He only continued walking then into the darkness the two of them went, she gripped his hand but then.. It dissolved into nothing. "K-Kankuro?" Nothing. "Kankuro!" Still nothing. "My love..?" Tears fell from her eyes and then she screeched as the darkness wrapped itself around here then something like an eye came out and looked at her than her stomach.

"Oh! What do you have in here? I wanna look!" It tried to touch her stomach but hissed in pain at first, she screeched in pain as it began pulling her arms harshly. "I want them."

"No! They're my children!"

"Now they're mine." It chuckled before wrapping around her and she screeched in agony before her eyes became dull. She died on the spot, her neck snapped. "Messy Messy." the darkness hissed, but smirked. "Mine.." The twins floated up but the female burned it, it hissed and dropped her, causing her to squirm then cry. He snorted, the male didn't make a sound, he didn't even breath. "One is better than none.." It chuckled darkly.

~ **The woods, 10 minutes before** ~

Haku and Altair continued running. Altair was silent, he glanced over, Haku flying next to him.

"Are they behind us still?" He asked Haku, who glanced back and nodded, flying faster, Altair continued to run, picking up more speed.

"We have to-" Haku let out a pain filled screech as his tail was grabbed and he was dragged back.

"Haku!" Altair grabbed at him but missed.

"Keep running! Protect them! Protect-" he was cut off, the darkness surrounding him. Altair hesitated but began running again. He lost Everyone, the damned darkness.. He ran faster, breathing heavy, covered in wounds.

This was real, this was really happening and he couldn't prevent it. He continued running and the darkness laughed behind him before grabbing his foot. Altair fell and cried out.

"You're mine now!" It snapped, laughing darkly. The darkness tried to consume him, Altair did not make a sound, no defiance until he thought of his son, Seth. Seth needed him. He grit his teeth and roared in anger.

"I am not yours!" The darkness smirked a bit before stopping.

"You're all alone in the world." it whispered before backing away.

"I'm not-"

"Ah yes, three children and two newborn babies." It scoffed. "Very much not alone." Altair's eyes were wide.

"Zoey and-"

"They're dead and in my realm now."

~ **Present Time, Safehouse** ~

Maya and Seth grabbed each other's hands before running into the darkness, hearing the screams then crying. They stared, the darkness was holding a baby and then one was on the floor, they gripped each other's hands tightly, the darkness could not touch them, it was repelled. However Ryuu was not so lucky, the darkness surrounded him but his eyes turned to slits and his form changed, into that of a white dragon, he screeched and roared before flying after Maya and Seth. Maya handed the female baby to Seth, who kept her in his one arm and stared at the darkness.

"It Cant hurt us Sethy." Maya whispered before gritting her teeth. "LET THE BABY GO!" She snapped, causing the darkness to jump and Maya growled. "Right now!" The darkness looked at the baby then Maya and slowly set him down, he coughed than began to cry. The two quickly moved, picking up the baby boy now too. Ryuu soon enough flew over, his tail wrapping around the four and he hissed at the darkness. It began screeching then vanished completely.

"I.. Got what I came for." it whispered before fading completely.

~ **The Woods, present time** ~

"I-"

"Am completely and utterly alone. Just as you came into the world, you will remain in the world. In the darkness you were born from Altair. You are your own worst enemy, and it humors me to see you in such a state, I'm going to let you live out the rest of your days knowing, that I let you live but killed all of your family." It laughed. "I got what I came for anyway"

"No-"

"Yes, I must go now, seems your brat and his cousin have taken me-" it couldn't finish its sentence before exploding into nothing, the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Altair stood slowly before tears fell from his eyes and he sobbed quietly.

"No.."

~ **Two hours later** ~

Altair was silent, sitting at the manor with Maya, Seth, Ryuu and the two newest members of the brotherhood, Niomi and Montrell. He was holding Niomi, feeding her and the others were watching over Montrell.

Altair watched Niomi, swallowing thickly. This was it, he had no one but his small.. Very small family now.

In the other room, Seth and Maya were playing with Montrell, Ryuu curled up, his tail wound around Maya's feet, causing her to giggled quietly.

"Silly Ryuu." He only purred when she sat and rubbed his head. Seth glared over and then walked over after putting Seth in his crib.

"My cousin." He hissed, pulling Maya to him, Ryuu snarled a bit but when Maya looked at him he stopped and only nuzzled her leg and she smiled, rubbing his head a bit and hugged Seth with her other arm.

Montrell giggled a bit, looking up and reaching up at the air. His eyes opened slowly.

Pale Blue.

The child of darkness...

Had been born.


End file.
